


Ciao Belladonna

by XrosaryX



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Ayano does display emotions yet not as much, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Pacifist Ayano, Reverse Harem, Rule 63, questionable parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrosaryX/pseuds/XrosaryX
Summary: Beautiful, beautiful girl,Deadly, poisonous girl with your unbeating heart.Will you find love?





	1. Withered Grass

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER!!! I DO NOT OWN YANDERE-SIMULATOR!!!!!!
> 
> Belongs to Yandere Dev! Also the concepts of the male rivals and inspirations are all thanks to Koumi-senpai! Please check out their stuff, it's amazing!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weak man, that's what her father was. Yet she doesn't find a fault in it...

Her father was a weak man.

It was a fact, but Ayano didn't dislike him for it. He was a weak man, but for good reasons behind why he was a weak man. Ayano never finds him at fault and she doesn’t resent him for not being strong.

Her classmate’s fathers are always smiling and loud, but her father is gentle with her and while quiet his words made her know how much he loved her. Her father is still handsome even with his defeated slouch and nervous smile. They bond together in rare moments when her mother isn’t home. Ayano cherishes those times where he hugs her close and brushes her hair while asking her about her day at school. It’s hard for her to express herself and it pains him to see her so empty, so she gives him smiles.

Smiles that make him smile in return and the warmth in her chest stays, until her mother comes home.

When her mother comes back home the smiles disappear and she returns to playing quietly as her father returns to being silent. Her mother doesn’t seem to be bothered about how little Ayano expresses herself, in fact she seems to encourage it. It makes Ayano feel much better when her father pats her on the head in comfort when her mother’s back is turned in those brief seconds.

While she is their daughter, Ayano knows her mother adores and wants her father’s full attention on her instead. It was no question her mother loved her father.

Her mother was the epitome of a doting wife. She was already popular in the neighborhood with her wonderful smile and friendly demeanor. Her mother always had compliments given to her about how loving she was to her father.

Unlike most parents, Ayano had never seen them argue. They always agreed on everything and she never heard them yell at each other. All the wives in the neighborhood seemed to like seeing her father agreeing to everything her mother wanted or said. It made them a loving couple in their eyes and often they scolded their husbands who rolled their eyes.

Her mother diligently made her father's meals every day. Breakfast was done and ready just as he walked downstairs. A neatly wrapped bento in a red lace handkerchief given to him when he left and always was empty upon return. Dinners were always warm plates filled with her father's favorites along the table.

An acquaintance of her father’s once whined at how his own wife never cooked for him or if she did cook the food was awful. Ayano didn’t forget the feeling of her father’s hands squeezing hers and a nervous chuckle spilling out of his lips.

From an outsider's point of view, her mother loved her father.

They had a wonderful house and while quiet, a very polite child who was obedient. Their marriage didn’t show a single crack and they were honestly the ideal couple in their neighborhood.

Yet Ayano noticed things.

Small things she caught on because she realized just how weak her father was to her mother.

How her mother clung on his arm and even with her smiles, Ayano could see her father tense up and how the sleeve of his shirt was wrinkled by her mother's nails. If his voice ever got louder on accident her mother giggled a bit too loudly. Eventually he got it back to its normal gentle tone, but his face was a bit paler. Food was poked and nervously stared at between bites at the dinner table. Yet he smiled up to her mother and with shaky chopsticks tried to stay steady as he brought each piece of food to his mouth.

“Your father was such a picky eater, but only my cooking got him to eat every little bite in his bento and plate,” her mother gushed on one night. Ayano couldn’t see him, but she knew her father was pressed up against the wall and shaking.

Her father was too cautious, too afraid...Weak.

This wasn't love.

Her mother taught her that love was the most wonderful feeling she'll ever experience. The women of their family knew nothing truly until they fell in love. One day, she'll find someone and be complete. This was why Ayano kept her smiles to herself when her mother was around, her mother wouldn’t be as elated as her father about her smiles.

Her mother taught her things, never listened to her.

How to clean a bit more ‘efficiently,’ how to walk without her footsteps being heard, how she should dress to look pretty….

Things Ayano knew ‘normal’ mothers wouldn’t teach their daughters.

She was an Aishi…Women of their family were strong, very strong. When she finally fell in love than she would be strong from it that she would overcome everything.

“And that will be your happily ever after…Like me and your Papa have!”

Yet as Ayano listened to her mother, her eyes were fully on her father. Her weak father who stood like a statue as he listened. His face getting pale and his hands twitching as he watched from afar.

Ayano feels an aching pain in her chest when she sees him like that.

Honestly, she's sometimes grateful that her mother allows her father some freedom. He can go to work, and he can enjoy going outside…She remembers meeting her grandparents a long time ago. She was young, but not too young to forget about their visit and not notice how her grandfather looked.

He was even weaker than her father….Broken.

He was broken.

Withered and blank as he sat in the living room with her father and her as her mother and grandmother eagerly prepared dinner. His slouch against the cushions of the couch making him a doll thrown aside as he only stared forward.

Her father had more color in him than her grandfather’s too pale skin and there was still a shine in his eyes still, but Ayano saw none in her grandfather. Even when she went to give him a light squeeze to his hand...Nothing. Her fingers only felt bone and fell limp into his lap when she let go.

Her chest felt too heavy with something as she watched her grandfather only respond to her grandmother. Feet dragging and face completely blank even when her grandmother hugged him.

Ayano is grateful her father is weak, but not dead inside.

She knows that love, the love she is taught from her mother isn't what she wants deep in her heart that isn't quite right. She's still young and her world isn't truly in full color as maybe her peers can see. Yet she already knows that a man with weakness that she has caused to chain him to her side isn't what she wants.

Her father hugs her tight and she closes her eyes while hugging him back.


	2. Sturdy White Chrysanthemums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funeral, tears and a handkerchief she leaves behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. JUST MY CRAZY THOUGH PROCESS!!
> 
> And here's another chapter to everyone's pleasure! I hope you all enjoy!

Her lack of expression sometimes worked well in her favor.

Her solemn face during a forced office party her father had to attend made all the adults give her extra desserts assuming she was bored. During a school day if she didn't want to talk to people her slow blinks made her peers leave her alone. When she gazed away people remarked at how mature she looked and gave praises to her parents.

Perhaps not fully being able to express herself held some value and isn't quite as troublesome as she has believed it to be.

Such as now...

The funeral they had to attend was out of obligation. The man was a friend of her mother's from high school and he had lost his wife in a car accident. Her mother only remarked that the man had done a lot for her during her high school years. It seemed only fair and considerate they attended to pay their respects.

Ayano's father agreed of course, but his eyes lingered to Ayano for a moment.

He didn't want her to go.

Already she could hear him say that she was too young to know about death. She could stay home and the adults would go, children didn't need to attend if they really weren't meant to be there.

She didn't need to go.

But her mother wanted them all to go. With one smile from her mother, her father didn't say or do anything indicating his dislike to Ayano attending with them. His arguments would be invalid. Ayano already knew she didn't have a say in it, but already she could guess one point why her mother wanted her to come with them.

Death was a part of life. Death would be something she would need to acknowledge. It was something she had to see.

The decision was final.

Luckily her parents didn't need to teach her how to behave. All her mother said was to be herself, as usual.

* * *

Her solemn expression had been useful again. She was one of a handful of children in attendance. In total, perhaps five if she included herself.

Unlike them she was quiet and still. Instantly an elderly woman and a tall man remarked to her parents at how composed she was.

Two children had been reprimanded already for fussing and being loud. The only boy in attendance had left suddenly and he let the door bang shut after him. Another girl was taken out after her loud objections of being bored. Ayano was certain the sudden yell from outside had been that girl.

Ayano never was physically punished...Though her mother did like locking her in her room without dinner sometimes. At least she learned never to cry at the idea of pain. A feat her mother applauded her for when she found her face dry.

Aishi women never cried.

Ayano fiddled with the edge of her sleeve as she stood behind her parents. 

The crowd was beginning to move, some sitting while others began to walk around. Ayano let her hand drop to her side as a man walked over. From the back she could see her father's shoulders tense up and her mother's hand slid up until her fingers grasped his shoulder. The fabric of her father's suit became wrinkled and Ayano takes a step forward so she's seen from behind her father. A perfect image of a family of three as the stranger approaches them and Ayano takes note at how he looks right at her mother.

"Ryoba..."

That was her mother's first name...

The man was about as handsome as her father. He was taller than her father and a bit bulkier. His frame reminded Ayano of those material artists in those kung fu movies she sees on television sometimes. Sharp jawline and eyes....The man was pale, too pale. Dark shadows under his eyes and slightly red eyes...

This man must be...

"Masuta-kun."

Her mother's voice is spoken lowly, an imitation of sweet and concern. Ayano resists moving away.

She doesn't like it when her mother speaks like that. Her father is quiet and stands still as her mother leaves them for a brief moment. Ayano resists fidgeting in place as she watches her mother hug the man. She can hear her mother coo out regards and apologies. The man doesn't hesitate hugging her mother back, "Thank you...Thank you for coming."

"It's tragic," her mother steps back and wipes at her eyes, "When I heard the news I couldn't believe it. It must be so hard for you."

 "It...It's been hard," the man nods and Ayano doesn't miss how glassy his eyes are, "I...I still can't believe she's gone..."

Ayano takes notice how her mother's eyes are shiny too, but she blinks quickly. The trick in making her look ready to cry, but to hold back. It's a trick all Aishi women know...After all, crying was something they never did.

"Darling, you remember Masuta-kun don't you?" 

"Y...Yes, we were classmates," her father steps forward and she follows. His hand rests on her head as she bows to the man, "Our...Condolences." The man, Masuta, bows yet he pauses when he sees her, "Your daughter?"

"Ayano," her mother presses a hand on her shoulder and she bows again, "I know...She looks exactly like me doesn't she?" Masuta laughs a little and Ayano feels uncomfortable suddenly. She doesn't like being in the center of their attention right now. It's odd how her mother is a bit more talkative to a man other than her father. A feeling of an itch on her skin grows as she tries to understand, but she doesn't want to.

She wants to run away from here.

"Mama. Papa. May I be excused?"

Her voice is louder and there's a part of her voice that suddenly cracks. She grits her teeth and swallows the lump in her throat as she looks at the adults. There's a pause before Masuta suddenly reaches out to her and gently pats her on the head.

Ayano resists patting herself on the back to not flinch.

"So polite as well," Masuta compliments as her mother chuckles, "But I guess it's to be expected with you as her mother. Right Ryoba?" Her father bites his lower lip, but lets out a weak laugh, "A splitting image...Yeah, but dear. I think Ayano can wait for us outside. The fresh air will be good for her and she might be a little bored." Ayano glances to her mother and she tries to remain still as her mother gently strokes the top of her head. Fingers lightly threading through her hair and scratching her scalp a little before pulling away, "It might be best. Don't stray too far Ayano."

"Yes Mama, thank you."

Ayano gives Masuta a bow before walking away from the three adults. Her steps are even against the floor and her posture straight. She opens the door, and dashes around the corner of the building. Dirt kicks up a bit as she runs and she only stops when she finds an empty spot far away from the main entrance. She's at the side of the building and after looking to see she's by herself, Ayano falls to the ground on her knees. She doesn't care about the dirt clinging to her black dress or how loud her exhales are. The itchy feeling slowly goes away and eventually she relaxes again.

Closing her eyes Ayano stays still and tries to listen.

The birds chirp and she can hear the wind lightly picking up. She can...Hear crying. Opening her eyes Ayano frowns as she listens again. The crying is louder and she even hears a hiccup.

Getting up Ayano dusts away the dirt on the hem of her skirt before walking forward. Eventually she gets to back of the building and she peers around the corner.

She finds the boy who left earlier.

The boy sits on the ground, his back pressed against the wall while his head hangs down. His shoulders go up and down as he cries and when it slows he gives a loud gasp before being louder again. Ayano watches him before walking towards him in slow steps. He doesn't seem to notice her and she stands beside him, "...Was she your mother?"

The boy's whole posture goes rigid.

Ayano sees his arms tighten around his legs and pull them closer to his chest. His crying is forced to be less loud, but she can still hear his loud inhales and hiccups. The boy doesn't lift his head, but he nods. Ayano waits to see if he'll move or tell her to leave him alone, but he doesn't say anything and only curls in more to himself. She waits an extra minute before carefully sitting on the ground beside him. He tenses up, but again he doesn't say anything about her being close to him.

"...My name is Ayano Aishi," she speaks up before looking up to the sky, "My mother knows your father...I think. Her name is Ryoba Aishi. Well, her and Papa know your father from high school...I think." The sky was very blue today, odd considering yet Ayano wondered if this was a sign that the boy's mother made it up to heaven okay. The boy beside her lets out a sniffle and she can feel him move. "I'm...I'm Budo Masuta....And yeah, I think...I think Dad said that you guys were coming. Thanks...I guess."

Budo looks like his father, the same black hair and dark gray eyes. Though his hair isn't quite as straight and sticks out a bit that makes Ayano want to comb it down. She doesn't and instead keeps her hands on her lap. She pauses before speaking up again, "I'm very sorry for your loss," she repeats the words she's heard the adults say over and over, "But...Why did you leave? Shouldn't you have stayed?"

Budo's eyes are still red, but the tears have finally stopped though he still sniffles and has a few tear marks on his face as he tries to speak. He raises his arm and rubs at his eyes, but it doesn't quite clean up the runny nose and wetness on his cheeks. Ayano digs into her skirt pocket and takes out a handkerchief, its only made of faded pink lace and she barely uses it. "Here. Your face is...Messy. You shouldn't use your sleeves to wipe your face since it might dirty it." Budo stares at her before letting out a sniffle and taking her offered handkerchief. Ayano watches as he stares at it before speaking up, "I was going to cry. I don't like crying in front of people."

Ayano blinks before looking away from him and wrapping her arms around her legs as she lets his words sink into her mind.

"...I don't think there's a problem with crying."

The words are probably odd, but she's envious actually. Being able to cry meant that she could feel something and even if it was a bad feeling, at least she could express it. Imitating emotions was easy, but being genuine to them was...

"Your mother died...And you miss her," Ayano continues before looking to Budo who looks back at her while holding her handkerchief tightly, "It's fine to cry because...You're upset. You won't see her anymore and you'll miss her." The boy looks away and wipes his eyes with the pink fabric before Ayano reaches out and lightly puts her hand on the top of his head. Budo stops, but he doesn't move to get rid of her hand and instead Ayano sees him close his eyes, "It's okay to cry Budo-kun." It doesn't feel right to use Budo's last name, but Ayano can see his shoulders relax before lifting her head up. He wipes at his eyes again with her handkerchief, but he actually gives her a smile.

"...Thank you."

His smile makes her pull her hand back and they stare at each other. The chirping of the birds is a bit louder and Ayano looks up suddenly as she can hear her name echoing from the side. She gives Budo a look before quickly getting up, "Papa's calling me," she tells him and dusts the dirt off her skirt, "Goodbye."

"Ah wait-"

Ayano bows to Budo and runs off, it wouldn't do for her to make her parents wait and if it's her father calling for her she needs to go immediately. Rounding the corner she stops before looking at Budo.

He's standing now and staring at her, his hands still holding her handkerchief and his face is much better. Her lips twitch and she gives him, hopefully, an acceptable smile. "Goodbye Budo-kun," she says again and waves to him. Budo opens his mouth, but she's already back to running back to the front of the building.

Her handkerchief wasn't so important.

It was fine for him to keep.


	3. Pressed Lilacs Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the summer, she has a chance to make a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PERTAINING TO YANDERE SIMULATOR!!
> 
> Also again, the concepts of the male rivals and inspirations are all thanks to Koumi-senpai! CHECK OUT THE ARTWORK OKAY IT'S AMAZING!!!

Sometimes....Sometimes there are bad days at home.

Ayano can tell when they come when her mother stays home and refuses to leave her father's side. The house becomes a little cleaner, but she can smell more cleaning chemicals than usual. Her mother gives her looks and any 'lessons' that are given to her are...forceful and sometimes makes Ayano force herself to not tremble in her mother's presence. Her mother is a strong woman and Ayano wears long sleeves after she's done with these 'lessons' that involve learning how to hold someone still or how to defend herself. She had a big bruise on her upper left arm once and she had to pretend she got it from hitting the edge of a dresser.

Ayano keeps an eye to be sure when a bad day is going to happen.

The signs she learned to look out for are when her mother's smiles suddenly appear all the time on her face, how she sharpens knives a bit more in the kitchen while humming loudly and how shadows appear under her father's eyes.  Sometimes it happens because someone, women usually, came a bit close to her father and her mother begins to walk him to work and back because she doesn't feel it's safe for him to be left alone. Sometimes it's the first or last Friday in the month that sets her mother off and she clings to her father more. Ayano's father looks a bit paler and has a hard time eating when the bad days happen on those Fridays and she doesn't miss how he struggles to pull away from her mother's hand.

Ayano keeps away from her parents on these days.

Even if she is their child, her mother doesn't like it when she gets too close to her father. She wants all of his attention and Ayano does everything she can to keep as invisible as she can when these days happen. The best option is to stay out of the house as much as possible, which is especially hard when these happened during the summer and weekends. When a bad day turned into a string of bad days, Ayano stays out of the house for as long as she can.

Ayano and her father come up with signals to let him know when she's going out. Often her standing by the front door with her backpack is enough for him to nod at her as her mother nuzzles up to him.

By the end of the day, hopefully, when she gets home her mother is back to 'normal' or beginning to calm down. When the day became days is when Ayano practically hides to the library or park, staying there as long as she could before returning home.

It's something she's gotten used to.

Something that she has to adapt and figure out to keep away from.

She...She hopes that she never picks that up from her mother.

* * *

Today was going to be the start of the bad days.

It's the first day of summer and Ayano is already running out of the house before her mother is up to make breakfast. Her mother's smile was practically pulled widely on her face last night and Ayano could hear her sharpen the kitchen knives as she went to bed.

All because a pretty woman from her father's work came by to return his ID badge.

Her father had been silent the whole time the woman explained that she felt that it was only right to give it to him because, "Goodness Aishi-san you lose a lot of your things. I can't always return them to you at the office! You're such a klutz." Her mother was right down the hallway and peering from around the corner at the door as Ayano tried her hardest to look uninterested. She closed her eyes tight when she heard her mother exhale loudly and she knew the woman had just touched her father's shoulder before cheerfully telling him she'd see him tomorrow.

The door closed and she knew that woman's fate had been sealed.

Her mother moves down the hall and she can hear her father's voice crack to assure her mother nothing happened. She doesn't stay in the living room and runs up to her room immediately as the coat hanger by the door is thrown to the floor. Dinner was tense and she keeps her head down as her mother hums quietly to herself as if she hadn't destroyed the metal coat hanger. Her father is shaking in his chair and can only take four bites of food before pushing the plate away.

Ayano doesn't bother leaving her father a note, he knows that she'll be gone and he'll be thankful for it.

Her fingers grasp at the straps of her backpack and she begins her walk to the park, it's a safe and familiar spot for her to go to. She would be around people she was familiar with in the neighborhood. The weather wasn't too hot around this time and she could just sit down on a bench or even the swings without being bothered why she was alone. It's also a good few blocks from the library so she can move there if she's bored.

Ayano quickens her pace when she sees the gateway to the park. As expected, it was empty.

She decides to sit on the swings, sliding her backpack off and resting it on her lap. She opens it enough to stick her hand inside and brings out a granola bar to eat.

The street lights are still on and Ayano can faintly hear the birds beginning to sing. Her legs lightly push her swing back and forth as she chews her breakfast. The bar is chewy and she takes small bites as she stares at the ground. She concentrates on eating slow and hoping the bar can fill her up well enough until maybe lunch.

Her allowance is low and she can't go home. Her father would be too busy keeping her mother from...Going out of control. Her mother would be too busy and probably ignore her.

"You're out pretty early."

Ayano stops chewing and looks to see a boy beside her. She was too busy chewing that she failed to hear his footsteps. Quickly she swallows, coughing lightly behind her hand as he keeps looking at her.

She knows him.

He's her classmate and next door neighbor.

It's hard not to forget him. Bright red eyes hidden under black bangs. He stands out more than she does with her blank expressions.

She looks down at her feet and starts to kick at the dirt.

"...Come on."

"Huh?"

The way her voice changes with just a simple confused sound makes him raise an eyebrow. They're not close, they always sat together and were even assigned to a class group project on occasion. However Ayano never really spoke to him unless necessary and he was the same.

The boy gives her a nod back towards the street,"You can come to my house. It's not safe being outside too early by yourself."

"Why?"

Ayano doesn't add that he's out early too. He's holding a plastic bag though, him running an errand and her running from home briefly is certainly a huge difference. His eyebrows furrow and his mouth pulls downward into a scowl, "It's not safe that's why."

"...And home is?"

Wait...

Ayano tenses up and looks away from him, "...Ignore that. I'm fine."

She tries to remain passive, her eyes trained down. She's used to the bad days and she's used to being alone.

"You're an awful liar."

"...Please don't-"

"I'll keep my mouth shut, but you're not allowed to do this alright?" Ayano raises her head and the boy is right in front of her now. Just how is it that he can move that quickly and quietly?

Ayano keeps her head up as the boy stays quiet. Up close she notices his bangs are parted a bit and she can see his eyes a bit better. They're staring right at her own eyes and she can feel....She feels her face get warm. The boy is scowling still before offering his free hand to her.

"If home feels unsafe for you just come to mine."

"What about your parents?"

 "They're too busy and aren't home anyway."

"We're not super close."

"We're classmates and neighbors it's fine."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to!" The boy's face is red now and Ayano looks down to his hand, "So you're coming or are you gonna ask more stupid questions?"

She could decline.

It's easy to.

Ayano can tell him no and to leave her alone. Eventually he'll get tired and he'll go storming off back to his house. This encounter will leave and fade away in their memories and...

"...Okay."

She gets up from her swing, slinging her backpack on her left shoulder and looking at the boy's hand. She's only held hands with her parents and...

"...Do you really want to hold hands Nemesis-kun?"

 "Just shut up and hold my hand," Nemesis scoffs and she slowly reaches out to take it. Her fingers lightly grasp his and she blinks when he adjusts their hands so their fingers intertwine. He tugs her away from the swings, looking ahead as he leads them away from the empty park.


	4. Pressed Lilacs Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best summer she's ever had.  
> But they have to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PERTAINING TO YANDERE SIMULATOR!! The concepts of the male rivals and inspirations are all thanks to Koumi-senpai!
> 
> I'mma leave this box of tissues right here for you guys. Feels ahead!

Ayano likes spending her days over at Nemesis' house.

Even if there weren't any bad days, she always found herself going to his house during the week. His parents were never home when she came to visit and Nemesis never turned her away even if she had no reason to come by. Her own parents were fine with her going, her father glad to hear she had a friend while her mother...Well her mother only smiled at her and patted her on the head. Ayano chooses not to think so hard about it and takes that as perhaps approval in her mother's own unique way.

~~_She's hoping it's not because Nemesis is a boy..._ ~~

Even if the the two weren't in the presence of adults they find they enjoy being in each other's company and do enough to keep themselves entertained indoors. They do go outside of the house if the weather isn't too hot. They spend time watching television, playing video games and if Nemesis isn't feeling too snippy, they bake sweets in the kitchen. When they go outside it's to the park or the library, if they're lucky and have a bit extra in their allowances they do stop by the ice cream shop a little further away to treat themselves.

Summer for this year, to Ayano at least, was one of the best.

~~_She tries not to think that it's all thanks to her mother that she even got to spend time with Nemesis._ ~~

She's always spent her summer vacations by herself, no one else to really hang out with unless it was through her parents' attendance to some company dinner. Ayano comes to find that she likes Nemesis as her friend.

She comes to to this realization after two weeks and he admits to liking her company after a whole month passed.

The red eyed boy is quiet, but he isn't afraid to express himself to her compared to when he was at school. Ayano gets scolded by him when she goes off on her own without telling him and he doesn't talk to her gently. He calls her mean names to get her attention when she's too busy spacing out or even when she takes a few steps away from him. She's heard 'Stupid' and 'Dumbass' being directed at her at least twice a day and she doesn't feel upset at being called that, in fact she feels rather pleased he pays attention to her. Nemesis is so direct and fearless in dragging her around by her hand that even when adults that see them lightly reprimand him for handling her so roughly, she likes it. She's not as delicate as some people make her out to be and she likes his blunt personality.

He knows she can handle fighting back and she's not afraid to wrestle him down to the floor just for the last cookie. The bruises on their knees and upper arms mirror each other. Each one a mark of a battle between the two of them that while vicious ended in laughter as they collapsed on the sofa. Ayano is happy that she knows basic first aid and Nemesis always has the first aid kit close by.

Nemesis lets her pick what she wants to do first because apparently she resembles a kicked puppy if he sets up the decision first. Ayano doesn't curse, but Nemesis gladly yells out profanity if someone gets too close to her.

She also learns a lot about him.

Nemesis hates the romance genre and avoids them, he piles their table at the library high with crime and science fiction novels that she's certain the librarians wouldn't recommend children their age to read. He gags a bit when she makes them watch a romantic movie and points out the obvious wrongs to the film. He even goes so far as to demonstrate just how 'cheesy' the actors are.

One movie in particular which was her mother's favorite had Ayano resisting to giggle when she watched it with her parents, Nemesis' over the top duck face of a pout and loud declaration of love still ringing in her head.

He looked too silly!

~~She can't laugh in front of her parents. Her mother might get upset. It's her favorite movie after all.~~

Ayano learns while he verbally dislikes sweets, he eats everything she makes quickly and prefers the sweeter flavors of ice cream even Ayano herself wouldn't eat because of the over sugary taste. He doesn't like the rain and pulls all the blinds down when the sky darkens before loudly putting the volume up on the television just as the first clap of thunder is heard. Nemesis sometimes likes playing with her hair too and teaching her about his games or favorite books. Their friendship is something Ayano holds close to her heart.

He's her first real, best friend.

* * *

Ayano is watching a movie, it's another romance one with a plot she questions if it's appropriate for her. The characters kiss far longer than the usual movies she had watched did and Ayano closed her eyes when a few male characters threw off their shirts to expose their upper torso. Her mother insisted she watched it and to take notes on how the lead female character acted. Ayano can see the appeal to why the female lead acted as she did and why her mother would recommend for her to watch this movie. A delicate and girlish girl was often well liked by others, there was a charm about a girl like that. Granted the female lead was too docile for her taste and even Nemesis questioned why as well as how was it she survived through the movie as well as she did with her weak, fragile appearance.

Her mother had....Questionable tastes.

Nemesis groans when they get to the part where the girl faints into her bad boy love interest's arms after witnessing a particular 'violent' encounter involving two other boys who were fighting over her. It wasn't even that violent as Nemesis and Ayano both agreed it was more like a weak slap fight to see who couldn't take the amount of pain to their cheeks. Ayano can feel her eyes narrow as the lead character speaks up in a rather high pitched voice that makes her lips turn downward, was this how her mother learned to talk like that?

"Don't you get tired of this crap?" Nemesis huffs as he nudges her lightly with his foot on his end of the couch, "It's just so cliche and makes no sense! Like seriously!?"

"...Not really," Ayano takes her hand to push his foot away as she keeps watching, "I'm used to it. Mother likes watching these sorts of movies so it's pretty common for me to watch them."

"Your mom has horrible taste in movies and I know that's a lie. You hide all those romance novels you bring over under the table and read my comics," Nemesis scoffs, "How can you keep watching this love junk?"

"Love is something important to my family. It's....It's what we live for."

Ayano doesn't move her face away from the screen to look at him when she states it, she's never spoken to Nemesis in detail about her family and he never asks. She just has a feeling he knows for some reason...Or at least has some grasp of her odd upbringing.

She doesn't feel his foot push against her and she keeps watching even if she's aware he's glaring at her with narrowed red eyes. She doesn't mind and the expression isn't one of annoyance. He's just trying to think what to say next as the movie keeps playing on. The day was a bit hotter than usual and unfortunately for Ayano it's a bad day at home. Luckily and hopefully the duration of it won't extend more than just that day since the cause was minor...

~~Her father managed to calm her mother down and assured her the college intern only touched him on accident. She had tripped and he had just happened to get in her way when she fell. Her mother had stayed latched onto his arm muttering his name when Ayano left that morning...~~

Ayano blinks as Nemesis suddenly slides out of his seat on the couch to reach out for the remote on the coffee table. The television switches off just on cue as the bad boy leans down to kiss the still fainted heroine who's still muttering things in her too high pitched voice. There's a pause and Nemesis finally speaks up after throwing the remote back down on the table, "I wanna go out to today."

Odd...

Ayano glances out the window briefly to see the sun still high up in the sky and the faint ripples of the heat outside warping her vision. It's still midday and the heatwave is most definitely still in effect. Yet she doesn't object to his sudden decision because she honestly doesn't want to finish the movie and she likes going outside with Nemesis anyway. 

"Where to?"

He doesn't say anything, but he looks at her for a moment that makes her tilt her head. His bangs are covering his right eye and he pushes the portion of hair out of his face before rolling his eyes, "Come on." Ayano slides off the couch and follows him as he starts heading to the front door. Their shoes rest side by side next to each other, her light blue sneakers and his dusty, dirt caked black sneakers. Nemesis grabs her shoes first before sitting on the ground to slide his own sneakers over his feet by tugging roughing on the sides. She takes a seat and slowly slides her sneakers on each foot, gently tugging them to get a bit snug around her foot compared to his rough tugging. Her friend stops tying his shoes to watch her fumble with her shoelaces, Ayano likes to double knot them even if it takes more time.

_~~"You never know when you have to run dear! It's best to be safe than sorry!"~~ _

Ayano yanks over the ties hard, ignoring her mother's voice and the bit of discomfort from her tightening the shoes on her feet. When she's done Nemesis leans forward and laces up his own sneakers. Unlike her careful tying, his is fast and rather rough as if he's taking some bit of anger out on his shoelaces. Once done he stands up and offers his hand to her which she takes. 

The action is so normal and she knows how to slide her fingers through his before lightly squeezing. Nemesis tugs her a little and begins to unlock the door before pushing it open, "We're gong to the beach."

It's said so firmly, not a question at all. It's spoken in a tone that's so like him...

Nemesis knows the way and leads them to the train station. Ayano keeps a strong grip on Nemesis' hand as he leads her.

Pass the park.

Pass the library.

Even pass the ice cream shop.

He was serious.

She doesn't tell to him that the beach is too far from their houses and their parents ~~her parents~~ would be worried. Well, more her father than her mother and Nemesis already knew that. Ayano just lets him hold her hand and lead her down the street in silence. There's no conversation between them and the only thing that changes is the grip on his hand in hers. It lessens when they go by people and tightens when some people stare at them, especially as they get closer to the station where more people are. Ayano swallows loudly and inches a little closer to him.

He uses his left hand to put the money into the machine for their tickets and doesn't let her hand go as they go through the gate to their train. Their hands stay clasped together as they take a seat on the train.

There are some people around them, but Nemesis and Ayano don't pay them any attention or even speak. Nemesis doesn't say anything still and Ayano takes the time to instead watch the scenery pass them as the train begins to move.

Gray buildings fly by the window and she blinks a little as the concrete buildings are soon replaced by the sight of trees. Trees cover the window and during a sharp turn on the tracks Ayano blinks again to find the color blue greet her eyes.

Her eyes widen in surprise and her mouth drops a little as the vast water begin to overtake the view.

Beside her Nemesis squeezes her hand before speaking up at last, "Let's go."

* * *

"Don't run!"

Nemesis' voice echoes and Ayano does stop, but she doesn't stay still as she often does. Instead she fidgets as she stands in place while the water lightly splashes against her legs. Both of her hands hold up the skirt of her dress to keep the water from wetting the hem, she doesn't want to explain to her mother why her skirt was wet. If she knew that Ayano and Nemesis ventured too far away from town...

Actually...Would her mother care?

Her father would...She rather not worry her father. He's busy with enough of things on his mind.

So she keeps a firm hold of the fabric and wiggles her toes as the sand underneath her shifts from the tiny movement. She has to keep adjusting her stance a little bit so she doesn't lose her balance against the water's current. The sand and water are all new to her, she's never been to the beach so close to their town and she wonders if maybe it ever crossed her parents' minds to take her.

Instead of a family memory, this becomes a memory she will keep close to her heart as well with her first friend.

Her first time at the beach, with her first best friend.

It's possibly the best feeling she could describe next to perhaps the days she spends with her father alone at home. Ayano lightly kicks at the water before letting out a low gasp of surprise as the water current grows a bit stronger and she takes a step back to avoid being pushed down. The water is cool against her skin and she resists all urge to wade in a little further. Behind her she can hear faint splashing and she peers around to see Nemesis making his way over to her with his usual scowl. Unlike Ayano who left her shoes back on the shore, Nemesis has his in his right hand. He doesn't bother rolling up the hem of his shorts and the tan fabric is darker at the ends as he comes closer to her.

"What if you fell in?"

"You'd be there to save me."

"You're an idiot," he huffs before standing beside her and looking out at the horizon as his face relaxes. Ayano's lips twitch up and she lets herself giggle, "You didn't say you wouldn't. Nemesis-kun, you're mean and nice."

"That's an awful compliment," her friend snaps at her, but Ayano can see his lips twitching up before his scowl returns, "Your giggling is better. You sounded so flat before." Ayano lets herself snort, an unladylike sound her mother would reprimand her to do, but she doesn't care. In front of Nemesis she can do it and she doesn't have to force herself to try to act normal. He is a mean boy, but she's a very unnatural girl...What a pair they made.

"We're going to start middle school soon," Ayano tells him, "You need to act nicer to girls. They'll dislike you and you'll be known as a bully." Nemesis' scowl lessens and Ayano feels something settle in her stomach when she looks at him. Nemesis' scowl is as much a trademark as her empty expressions, but she's never seen it slowly fall as he looks on ahead. "...I hope we'll be in class together," Ayano keeps talking and tries to make her voice go a bit of a pitch up, "Oh. If we are in the same class, we can eat together and go home together. It'll be easy for us to keep spending time together."

Nemesis' eyebrows aren't furrowed anymore and his lips are slowly reverting to a straight line.

Ayano...Doesn't like it.

"A-And maybe I can make us both lunch!" Ayano's voice is higher than she's ever made it before, it's almost like her mother's and the effect of it makes Ayano's insides cringe uncomfortably, "It won't be as fancy as our snacks, but it'll be good. Maybe you'll give me a nicer compliment about my cookies when you eat them instead of not saying anything nice and eating the whole tray."

Nemesis isn't looking at her and he's not saying anything.

She's used to him being quiet though!

He's a quiet person!

"If we get put in separate classes we need to see each other during lunch and still walk home, okay? It'll be easy to spot me in the crowd for you right Nemesis-kun? My ugly, blank face will-"

"I'm moving."

Her hands loosen and the hem of her skirt drops in time as a wave of water crashes against them. His words and the wave of the water makes her whole body lose some battle against gravity and she easily sways. Ayano doesn't have time to brace herself and she falters in her stance before Nemesis grabs her just in time before she completely falls into the water. His hand is strong in hers and Ayano can't stop herself from marveling over how strong he is when he gets her to stand upright from one upward pull, "I told you to be careful!" Nemesis manages to get her to stand correctly and tugs her closer to the shoreline. By now half of her skirt is drenched and she will have to explain to her parents why her dress will smell like sea water.

Those thoughts and worries are pushed away as she looks at her friend.

"Why?"

Nemesis doesn't let go of her hand, but he takes a step back to allow some space between them and Ayano watches as he stares down at the water. Her fingernails dig into his skin and she tugs at him, but he doesn't pull away. Instead he squeezes back until she can feel his fingernails lightly dig into her hand and she grits her teeth. She feels something inside, but she can't figure out what it is...

"My dad...Has a new job. We have to move."

Of course....

"....I..."

She can't think of what to say and her grip on his hand begins to loosen, her nails stop digging. She can faintly see little marks on his skin and hers will probably mirror his if they pull their hands apart.

They don't.

Nemesis only holds her hand tightly without his nails before closing his eyes, "...I don't want to move."

"I don't want you to."

But what could they do?

They stand in the water in silence again and Ayano isn't sure how long they stand there until the sunlight begins to grow dimmer. It'll be night soon....They will need to go home. Yet Nemesis and her stand as still as statues as the water continues to gently nudge at their legs.

Nemesis is the first to finally move and he looks at her.

His red eyes look right at her face and Ayano feels that same warmth in her face as it had before when he first took her to his house at the start of their summer. He lets go of her hand, but he brings his arms up and soon they're wrapped around Ayano. She's pulled in and her own arms wrap around his torso, "...You're my best friend."

"You're my first best friend."

A hug....Her first hug with her first best friend, who's leaving.

Ayano feels a pressure in her chest as she remembers their summer. A summer that consists of memories that are as precious as the few made with her father. She remembers their fighting and laughter after each end. The over sugary taste of ice cream and slightly burnt cookies or brownies that are engulfed by him even after he calls her mean names. Nemesis' demanding tone followed by Ayano getting a playful nudge that she nudges back to him making him laugh. The pressure keeps building and building until Ayano manages to translate it into a tight hug for Nemesis.

Nemesis responds back by hugging her tighter.

They leave after that, both of them holding hands again and it's not until they stop by Ayano's house that she realizes he's gripping her hand tighter as she starts to move to the front door. There's a pressure in her chest as she looks at him and he looks back at her with those red eyes that have been what greeted her every day for that summer.

"....Good-bye Nemesis-kun."

"....Good-bye Ayano."

Their hands drop to their sides and Nemesis slowly turns just as she does to him.

The next day, Nemesis and his parents are gone.


	5. Petunia in a Vase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer ends, school begins. Ayano misses her first best friend, but a kind man offers a way to lessen the hurt in her chest and becomes a new confidant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PERTAINING TO YANDERE SIMULATOR!! The concepts of the male rivals and inspirations are all thanks to Koumi-senpai!
> 
> I should have been asleep before posting this, but TADAH!! I hope you all enjoy!

She hates middle school.

Or rather, she wishes desperately for summer to come back.

Ayano misses Nemesis, it's only after he leaves does she realize there's no way for her to contact him. They never exchanged emails or even bothered to find out where he was moving to. All she has left of her first, and perhaps only best friend, are their summer memories together.

Her father is as kind as always and gives her a hug when he sees her in their living room the day Nemesis is gone. The pressure in her chest is there again and it's her expression that gives it away that...It hurts. Hurts more than her mother's lessons and Ayano tells him what happened. Her father can see her eyes get a bit wider than normal and her mouth drawn into a tight line. Nemesis referred to this expression as her 'kicked a puppy' expression before rolling his eyes and shoving whatever he had to make her stop making that face. With her limited expressions Ayano's father at least realizes she's in some sort of state of hurt and sadness.

He keeps hugging her and telling her that maybe eventually she'll see her best friend again. Ayano knows that's a lie, but she takes it and hugs him tighter. Her father spends the rest of the day listening to her talk about Nemesis. By the end of it she gets another hug from him and a light kiss on her forehead.

Her mother provided very little support and comfort when Ayano answered why she wasn't with Nemesis the next day. Her mother cups her cheek and tilts her head up, frowning as she looks down at her. Ayano doesn't know what she sees, but her face is released after her mother makes a frown and she sighs before turning back to the counter to continue making dinner. Her mother tells her that life is, unfortunately, unpredictable and it's best to adapt to such changes as best she can. She also adds that eventually Ayano will find her special person who will stay by her side, it's a shame Nemesis had to move though.

Ayano doesn't say anything to her mother's words.

Instead she continues to help her mother with dinner and when dinner is done, Ayano goes straight to her room. She locks her door and grabs a pillow off her bed to muffle her screams so her parents can't hear her. She keeps screaming and screaming until eventually she can feel her throat go dry.

Summer ends and school begins for her.

School becomes her grounding and she falls into the old routine she's always had.

Ayano goes to all her classes on time and is never late nor too early to catch anyone's attention. She does well academically that her ranking in her class is at least on average and she doesn't get seen as a dummy or a know-it-all. Her classmates are neutral to her and they get along with her when necessary. Ayano is by no means popular, but her reputation is good enough that she isn't seen as an outcast and is known as an okay classmate to speak to. She's not a bad student and is always polite to everyone that her teachers find no faults in her character.

The days begin to blur as they always do and Ayano still feels the pressure in her chest. She doesn't tell anyone about it of course, especially not her parents. It's a pressure that's been present since the day Nemesis moved away. It lessens sometimes, but grows everyday when she misses her best friend. She can't describe it or even figure out how to get rid of it.

So she lets it settle in her already dysfunctional heart.

She just keeps going through her days hoping it'll fade away...

* * *

Ayano's days are usually consist of a normal routine.

Well as normal as it could be for an average middle school student. Her routine is a rinse and repeat pattern that she's always had since elementary school.

Wake up, get ready for school, eat breakfast, walk to school, go to classes, leave on time, do homework, eat dinner and go to bed. She doesn't attend clubs nor does she linger too long with her classmates when the dismissal bell rings. She's set in her ways and Ayano doesn't mind it at all since she's already known as a bit of a loner.

Her days blur together and she's in a comfortable pattern...

The pressure in her chest still is there...

Today started as any other day with Ayano getting ready for school and grabbing what she needed to put into her bag. Only today she stops before leaving her room, today is circled in a pink marker on her calendar. It's something she put on it months ago and she almost forgot she's done it. The little square is decorated with a large scowling tiny face with Nemesis' name covering the tiny space.

Today is Nemesis' birthday.

He was tight lipped about giving her the date, but eventually he told her after she managed withhold the location of the TV remote after his usual threats. Ayano remembers how pink his face was when he told her. Nemesis scowled for a good few minutes before Ayano promised to make him cookies and returned the remote to him to get her friend to talk again. He stopped scowling and she at least got him to mutter out which sort of cookie he'd prefer for his birthday.

He admitted in liking chocolate chip.

Chocolate chip cookies that weren't hard of course and were at least done right to if he had to break it apart there was still a nice soft inside. Ayano had promised him that she'd make sure those cookies were perfect.

The pressure in her chest grows as she stares at the calendar before she turns away and begins to leave her room. The walk to school is silent, but her mind and chest feel heavy with each step she takes. It's already been months now and Nemesis' move already was a known fact at school. He did have a reputation of being a loner too and was described as mean by their classmates from elementary school. However he was as hard to miss with his sharp red eyes and aggressive presence, everyone had been wondering where he moved to...

Ayano grips her hands into tight fists and reminds herself that she shouldn't think about anything related to Nemesis today. She only needs to concentrate in getting through her day. She can ignore the heavy pressure in her chest that makes her head feel just as heavy.

She keeps herself busy throughout the day.

All the questions in class, she answers immediately without a second thought. Ayano does assignments bit by bit between class changes and even volunteers to pass out papers or doing quick errands to assist the teacher. Her sudden participation surprises her teachers, but they don't comment about it and only applaud that it's nice for her to show a bit more energy than what she usually had. Ayano just nods at each compliment and does whatever is needed of her. She just wants her mind to be on something else other then what today was. Being physically moving and focused on her school work kept her mind busy enough that she doesn't even ponder over bright red eyes or boys who moved away at the near end of summer.

She has to keep herself busy...She has to keep herself busy and not think about her first best friend.

The pressure in her chest grows and she has to force herself to keep it under control as she fidgets in her chair. It'll fade, this weird feeling, it'll fade and she'll be just fine like any other day.

That's what she has to tell herself throughout the day, until she has to go to gym.

It's beginning to get cloudy and activites are moved indoors for the day. Girls were scattered about on the far end of the gym stretching and chatting as the boys were busy on the other end of the building playing basketball. Ayano had just finished stretching and was getting up from the floor when she heard someone yell for her to duck.

Ayano can't remember much after that.

She only remembers turning her head a bit and something very heavy colliding to the side of her head. Her eyes blink rapidly as she staggers on her legs before eventually collapsing on her knees on the gym floor. She keeps blinking and trying to move to stand only to feel her whole body begin to grow heavy. The boys must have thought that she could easily get out of the way of the incoming ball...They were very wrong...

Ayano can't stop the darkness from flooding her vision as she can hear her classmates and her gym teacher run over to her as she begins to sink into the floor. A girl is screaming somewhere behind her and there are a few boys yelling right back at this girl. Ayano can hear her name being yelled out a few times and she manages to lift her head a bit to see her gym teacher over her. From behind she can see a boy with blond hair staring at her in horror as she is gently shook by the shoulder. Ayano tries to open her mouth, but she isn't sure she can respond at all. 

She can't understand what she said or if opening her mouth even had a sound come out. Everything sounds too muffled as if they were underwater and eventually her eyes can't stay open as her whole world suddenly goes black.

~~_Her mother would be upset...Aishi women could stay conscious no matter what..._ ~~

When she wakes up she's greeted by the white curtains and bright lights of the infirmary. A man hovers in her peripheral who pauses in his reading and gives her a smile when he noticed she's awake. He sets his book aside and gets up to be closer to her side, he's...

"Ah, Aishi-chan. Good you're awake now!"

"...You're not Jihi-sensei..."

The man's expression shifts and Ayano watches as he nervously tugs at the end of his hair. Pink hair...Not common and Ayano finds his coloring of pink oddly soothing. It's more pastel than the hot pink of her one classmate's hair. However he is not the usual school nurse that caters to their bruises and sudden bouts of fatigue, she's never seen him before.

"I'm Mujo Kina," the man tells her as she begins to sit up slowly. He reaches out for her, but pulls his arms back as she manages to steady herself upright on the bed, "I'm just shadowing Jihi-sensei," he continues before nervously chuckling, "I'm only a first year in college."

"..So you're an assistant?"

He looks very young...Pale and very nervous as he sits beside her. Not as timid as her father, but lacks a sense of presence that would make him look intimidating to her as he is a stranger. Instead she feels an odd sense of calm and she grows a little relaxed the more she looks at him. Mujo glances around before reaching towards a nearby table and grabbing a glass of water. He offers it to her and Ayano begins to reach for it, she notices how he's careful in handing it over to her. One hand firmly on the glass while the other is slightly underneath to keep it steady as her fingers grasp it. He's cautious and careful....Keeping in mind she's still getting herself together and making sure she's fine.

Too kind and nice it seemed would be the first impression this man gave to her. 

"You'll be seeing me around sometimes," he continued as Ayano slowly takes one sip of water, "Usually I won't be here until the late afternoon, but if I have an off day at the university I'll be here throughout the entire day."

Ayano makes a low sound of confirmation before looking at him, "So...Kina-san?"

"Oh please don't call me that. Mujo is fine!"

Ayano nods as his comment and watches as he nervously tugs his hair with his fingers again. There's a pause between them before she speaks up, "What happened to me exactly? I only remember falling to the floor."

"Oh well, you got hit very hard by a basketball on the left side of your head," Mujo explained as he released his hair, "Luckily it wasn't too much force to cause a large amount of damage. However I suggest you take it easy for today Aishi-chan."

She nods again before taking another sip of water as Mujo clears his throat, "You can stay here for now Aishi-chan. I'll be right over by the desk so just let me know if you need anything." Ayano holds the glass tightly in her two hands and takes a moment to just sit still, she eventually nods her head and Mujo smiles before getting up from his seat towards the nurse's desk.

Ayano stares at her glass before frowning.

_"What if you fell in?"_

_"You'd be there to save me."_

She grips the glass harder and closes her eyes as she tries not to think about it. Yet she can't stop it, she remembers. She remembers Nemesis yanking her out of danger and scolding her lightly before holding her hand tight. If he had been around he'd probably had yanked her out of the way from the basketball or even yelled at the one who did it as he would scoop her up in his arms to take her to the infirmary. She'd be bowing her head as Mujo would have seen Nemesis scold her more and more until finally sighing loudly and giving her a hug.

Nemesis would just be happy she was okay.

She misses him so much...

"Aishi-chan?"

Ayano jerks her head up, immediately tensing as Mujo is back to sitting beside her again. She hadn't even heard him approach her again and she bows her head before realizing her hands are shaking around the glass. "I...I'm sorry..."

"Aishi-chan, are you hurting?"

Physically, no...

"....I...."

Mujo reaches out and grabs the glass of water, stopping her from shaking it anymore than she had. She's surprised when he manages to get it out of her grip, but she keeps her head down still. She hears it being set back in its former place before feeling his eyes on her. Without the glass in her hands Ayano can only hold her hands together and squeezes her fingers together. She wants to pretend to faint again, she can feel the pressure in her chest hurt more and she can't figure out why it isn't stopping.

"Aishi-chan, if you're not hurting physically...Can I ask if you're hurt emotionally?"

Her eyes squeeze tight and she feels an odd sense of pressure in them too, but why? She's never felt something like this and she's trying hard not to look at Mujo as she tries to calm herself down. This isn't normal for her and-

"I miss him."

She blurts out the words and she's shocked at how her voice cracks while her breathing gets shaky, "I...I miss him. I miss him. I miss my best friend," she keeps blurting out as she hangs her head, "Nemesis is my best friend and....And I miss him. Today's his birthday and I can't even...I won't see him..." It hurts, oh god her chest is heavy and it's hurting and her eyes just sting, but nothing is coming out!

"I see...You've been carrying that hurt with you this whole time."

Ayano lifts her head up and looks to Mujo who gives her a smile, it's the same sort of smile her father gives her in those rare moments they're together. It's gentle and she can feel her lips tremble as he offers a hand to her, "It's okay Aishi-chan. It's okay, I know it's hard to miss your friend and wish to see them. It's hard...It's okay." Ayano lets out choked gasp and she slowly lifts her hand to hold his. Mujo's hands don't squeeze as hard as Nemesis' and she likes that he's not looking at her oddly when she realizes nothing is coming out.

She was trying to cry...

But she couldn't...

Yet this is the closest she's ever been to expressing it.

"N-Nemesis....I was suppose to make chocolate chip cookies for him," she keeps talking and Mujo sets his other hand on top of hers as she closes her eyes, "I...It's not fair..."

"No it's not," Mujo tells her and squeezes her hand again, "But you want to know something? I bet he misses you too. You're best friends and I'm sure he's missing you as much as you miss him. It's okay Aishi-chan, it'll be okay."

The pain in her chest lessens and she nods in agreement, "...M-Mujo-san? C-Can I stay here for the rest of the day?"

The pink haired man nods before gently patting her hand, "That's just fine okay Aishi-chan? Just take your time to collect yourself...If you want you can tell me about Nemesis-kun. He sounds very close to you. I found talking about others you miss while it creates an ache, sometimes that ache goes away. Only if you're comfortable sharing though." She hasn't said anything about Nemesis to anyone, but her father and mother. She hasn't openly spoken to anyone about her first best friend...Maybe Mujo was right. She is still breathing shakily, but she can feel something lessen...

"...Nemesis-kun was super mean to me at first..."

Ayano's mouth begins to move and with it words about Nemesis come out, her chest doesn't hurt so much and Mujo only encourages her to go on in her stories about her first best friend with a smile.


	6. Scent of Peppermint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano meets someone that's very different and leaves a rather strong impression on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PERTAINING TO YANDERE SIMULATOR!! The concepts of the male rivals and inspirations are all thanks to Koumi-senpai!

As she is one of the handful of students being a part of the Going Home Club for so long, Ayano's sudden appearance in the infirmary startles a few of her classmates when they spot her assisting Mujo and Jihi-sensei after school.

Mujo had been kind to her afterwards when she spoke to him about Nemesis, Ayano eventually sharing that she wasn't quite normal...Her inability to express herself, her inability to cry and not able to understand emotions. Something about that incident and the man himself made her trust him more much like she did with Nemesis. Mujo did not recoil in disgust or even look at her oddly, but instead gave her a smile and a pat on the head.

"It's fine Aishi-chan. If there's anything you need...Anything at all, please come by to see me and I will help you. Even if it's just to listen to your troubles."

After that Ayano began to show up at the infirmary often to see Mujo.

Jihi-sensei was a tall woman with dark red hair that while caring, she was very strict to the students who came into her infirmary. If you lacked a note or didn't look unwell at all she would immediately point you out of the door back to class. The no nonsense woman had a reputation of her tough love, but she knew each student well enough and cared for them when they needed attention that was needed. She had been very surprised when Ayano appeared in her doorway requesting to speak with her assistant, Ayano never did frequent the infirmary much before she got hit in the head at gym. So seeing her Jihi-sensei was quiet and observant as she spoke to Mujo during her lunch breaks or a little bit after school before heading home.

"Aishi-chan," the red haired woman smiled to her one day when she visited again, "Would you be interested in being an extra helper of mine?"

The offer had taken Ayano off guard, but she realized why it was offered to her after watching Mujo work around the infirmary a few times.

The college student that shadowed the school nurse displayed great work ethic and knew how to care for students that were sent over...However he was very, very clumsy. Ayano had been so surprised to see Mujo slip and trip over the floor while holding bottles of medicine or bandages...Without really tripping on anything. The man would just need to be holding some sort of medical item and he was suddenly sprawling face first on the floor. At first Ayano was worried, but over time the more she came to visit...The more she realized why Jihi-sensei had offered a position to her.

When Ayano was around Mujo was a bit more careful in fear that she would get hurt from his fall and Ayano was quick in at least grabbing the more dangerous items from his hands before he went falling to the floor. It was as if gravity had decided Mujo was its enemy and Ayano immediately accepted Jihi-sensei's offer after an incident involving Mujo trying to lug a box of painkillers...Never had Ayano seen someone fall so many times....

Not even the cheesiest of slapstick comedy had a character close to a blunder like Mujo was on a daily basis.

From that point on she began to stay a little after school helping Mujo and Jihi-sensei with any student coming in from after school clubs. Most students that came by were those from the sports clubs and on occasion those who had minor injuries such as really bad paper cuts or needed a moment to lay down.

She finds some odd sense of satisfaction as she reorganizes the infirmary's medical cabinet or helping her schoolmates with their bruises and cuts with band aides. It's nice and Ayano enjoys being in the company of Jihi-sensei and Mujo. The redhead woman was actually quite nice and often offered Ayano snacks from her secret stash from the cabinet beside her desk. Mujo of course was her confidant about her expressionless self, but he in turn treated her kindly and Ayano wondered if this was what it felt to have an older brother.

Her parents had been surprised at her taking interest in helping in the school's infirmary, but they seemed pleased...Well, her mother did more than her father this time around. Her mother was giddy that Ayano was taking advantage on learning more first aide and that she could even use her new after school activity to figure out which medicines might become useful in the future. 

~~_"And a male assistant nurse?!"_ ~~

Ayano only remained silent at her mother's giddiness and looked to her father. He had gone completely white as a sheet and stared right past Ayano.

She had to take her father aside after dinner and assured him that she was never left alone in the room too long or even had access to the medicine cabinet at all. Mujo was nice, but he was like a big brother to her and Jihi-sensei taught her useful things to help others, not hurt. His face had a bit of color after that before he let himself wrap one arm around her. Ayano had no idea what came to his mind when she told him, but at least his mind would be at ease that she wasn't abusing her new position. She gives him a hug back, not too tight of course, and makes the same promise to herself to not be like her mother.

* * *

"Aishi-chan, could you give me a hand please?"

"...Mujo-san..."

"....D..Don't tell Jihi-sensei! It was an honest mistake!"

The number one rule was to never let Mujo try to roll up bandages, why? 

It always lead to Mujo wrapped up like a mummy.

Ayano could only stare at the partially wrapped mummy on the floor. Said mummy was wrestling against his bindings only to get wrapped up more. She sighed before getting up from her chair and started helping the other stand up on his feet. Mujo let out a sound of relief as she began to unwind the bandages around his body. The trick was keeping Mujo in place and circling around him...Which Ayano found slightly difficult since the older of the two fidgeted, a lot.

"Please stop moving."

"I'm not moving!"

"You're shifting your weight from one foot to the other," Ayano stated as she continued to walk around him, "That is moving. Why didn't you ask me to help?"

"You were busy doing your homework and-"

"The point of me here is to also assist you and Jihi-sensei. You are also aware I passed my exams with acceptable marks."

Mujo chuckles a bit at that, but Ayano only continues to walk around him and wrap the bandages around her hand without reacting much to his way of making her admit she was a good student. He had been doing that a lot lately....

Either way it made Ayano feel a little flutter in her chest....But she would never share that to him.

By now most of the bandages were loosening around his body and he began to slowly free himself by tugging them off, "You're a life savior Aishi-chan."

"You need to stop becoming a mummy," Ayano lightly retorted as she began to take the bandages off her hand. She held it in one hand and began to tighten it back into a roll. Mujo chuckled before sitting back in his chair, "You're really gotten the hand of this...Do you want to be a nurse maybe when you're grown?"

"..Should I?"

"Hm, well it doesn't hurt to think it over. You're still in middle school, but thinking about your future doesn't hurt," Mujo happily explained before laughing, "I didn't want to be in medical at first. I just got into it because I found out I liked helping others."

Ah...

"And yet you have others helping you out." Ayano could feel her lips twitch upward as Mujo let out a scoff, "Aishi-chan have more faith in me!"

"I will once you stop being a mummy every two weeks."

"Honestly," the pink haired man laughed, "Your moods seem to be a lot better, I'm glad." She paused a moment to look at him before dropping her gaze down. Mujo was right...The pain in her chest wasn't truly gone, but it had eventually faded. Sometimes she feel that ache, but now she didn't feel so much of it. Being with Mujo and Jihi-sensei helped and now she could look back on the memories with Nemesis without that painful ache so much. She lifted her head again to look at Mujo who was still smiling at her, "...Thank you."

Mujo chuckled before stretching his arms upward, "Ah...I hope Jihi-sensei comes back soon though. I'm starving!"

Ayano let out a soft giggle before returning back to rolling the bandages. They sat in silence for a moment. The infirmary was probably the second most quiet place next to the library. Ayano feels herself smile a little as she feels a sense of ease and comfort wash over her. She's comfortable here...It's nice...And it didn't hurt that Mujo didn't turn her away when she told him about herself.

She felt happy...

"IS AYANO AISHI HERE?!"

Ayano gripped the roll of bandages tight in her hands while Mujo comically jumped off his perch on his chair. Only the man didn't land back in place and somehow went sprawling on the ground.

"Mujo-san!" 

"I'm fine!"

Ayano set the roll on the desk before kneeling down to help Mujo up. The man weakly pressed at his forehead before turning to the doorway, "Was it really necessary to do that? This is an infirmary!" Ayano also turned her attention to the door, her eyes narrowed and lip set in a tight line.

A tanned boy with blond hair stood there, his posture stiff as he nervously began to talk, "S-Sorry, but I w-was told Ayano Aishi was here and I...I need to talk to her!" Besides her Mujo began to stand up before crossing his arms, "And what is it you need to talk to her about?" It was odd seeing Mujo stand so seriously and Ayano always saw him smiling. It was strange seeing him like this...Maybe the boy's yell from earlier did make him mad. After all if they had someone else in the room the disturbance would upset them too.

The boy gulped loudly before looking over at her and she stiffened.

"Oh, you're from..."

Ayano stood up slowly before lightly touching her head. Reflex from the memory of the basketball hitting her on that side, through her hazy memory he had been there. The boy instantly ran to her, not a brisk walk, but ran to her before grabbing her shoulders.

"I wanted to apologize for that!" Ayano blinked as the boy continued, "I...I really didn't think I threw the ball that hard or that it would miss who I was giving it to and it hit you. I...I'm really, really sorry!"

 "...But I'm...All better now?"

The boy's face was even closer to hers and she couldn't stop her eyes from widening at how animated the boy was. "I know that, but I was a coward and didn't apologize to you in the first place! And it didn't feel right for me to not find you and-"

"Could you please let Aishi-chan go?"

Ayano felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and let out a surprised exhale as Mujo pried the boy's grip on her. She let out a sigh as she was finally free before glancing to Mujo. The man still wasn't smiling and was frowning at the boy who was scratching the back of his neck.

"I understand you want to apologize, but Aishi-chan doesn't know you and grabbing her like that is going to make her uncomfortable," the assistant nurse told him before looking to her, "Aishi-chan, you okay?"

Ayano nods before looking at the boy, his blue eyes looking down at the floor before she speaks up, "Apology accepted."

The boy's face snaps up and Ayano braces herself at his expression. It...It was like a puppy really. His eyes shining and a huge grin on his face, Ayano had a horrible feeling if Mujo wasn't present the boy would jump her again. Luckily he only bounced up and down before letting out a laugh, "Ah, I'm so glad! Oh right I'm Aso Rito by the way. I'm in the class next door to yours."

"..Um, well you already know my name."

So...Awkward...

She's never met someone so energetic and she clears her throat, "I...Guess I'll see you around Rito-kun?"

The boy is back in her personal space, this time shaking her hand, "Definitely! We're friends now! I'll see you Aishi-chan!" Her hand tingles a bit and she feels like her whole body is exhausted from him. She only nods before Aso dashes out of the room. It's only then Jihi-sensei reappears in the doorway with their Chinese take out that breaks the odd atmosphere, "...Should I be concerned?"

"Yes," Mujo huffs out as he helps Ayano sit down, "He broke her."

Ayano really hopes Aso didn't do that again...


	7. Pinned Amaryllis to the Lapels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least she's not the only one at this party that's bored...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PERTAINING TO YANDERE SIMULATOR!! The concepts of the male rivals and inspirations are all thanks to Koumi-senpai!
> 
> I apologized if the chapter feels a little rushed! Please enjoy this update!

"Ayano-chan!"

Ayano felt her face turn red as she halted in her steps to the infirmary and braced herself. Her feet shoulder width apart as she let out a exhale as a laugh followed after that call. On cue she heard the thudding echo of footsteps coming in her direction and swallowed a yelp down just in time as a pair of tanned arms wrapped around her from behind. Her body sways a little from the force he used when he came up from behind to hug her and she lets out a loud sigh as she is very much aware his face is really close to hers.

"Hi Ayano-chan!" Aso cheerfully greeted her and she knew he was grinning widely, "Going to the infirmary again?"

"Yes Rito-kun...It's where I go everyday after school. Like usual."

Ironic how in elementary school she had no friends, only had her first best friend during one summer and now had about...Three?

Well it was hard to understand where Aso stood exactly. Jihi-sensei and Mujo were more mentors, but in a sense she was happy to think of them as her friends. Aso on the other hand broke all walls that were meant for him to break a step at a time to get close to her and basically pummeled in by declaring their friendship. The boy was hyper, energetic and wild that Ayano was still recovering from his last tackle hug.

Every.

Single.

Day.

He had no idea about boundaries and even if she tried, he would still run up and hug her every time they crossed paths after a lecture. The sudden increase of physical contact made Ayano feel like she hadn't slept in days. Aso just had a vast amount of energy...Ayano had none.

However she never turned the boy away, as much as she had wanted to at times. It was that big smile and blue eyes that made her not want to. Was this how Nemesis felt with her? It really did feel awful when she tried to turn him down for lunch, he would pout and his blue eyes would widen a little as he stared at her. God, now she realized why puppy looks were deadly for the heart. 

Either way Aso and Ayano had...A very odd friendship, but she was not compelled to break it off. It was actually nice having someone to greet, minus the hugging, on a regular basis and eating lunch with Aso usually ended up with him testing her cooking which she wanted to perfect. Aso had a void for a stomach, but he was honest in critiquing if she over burnt food or if tasted too bland. He ate food a lot, being one of the top athletes of their school he needed energy, and she did like giving him extras just because it made her feel a little better that her cooking was good. Ayano would listen to him chatter on and on about sports, but he was also nice enough to wait on her input on occasion if she showed a little bit more interest in his chatter.

Ayano was...Somewhat grateful...

But she would never tell Aso that, nope. The boy would probably vibrate with so much happiness he might actually jump up into the sky to let out a cheer. In fact Mujo had to reel the boy back a few times he hung around the infirmary when he got too excited. Ayano wonders if Mujo was only this strict to Aso out of their first meeting where he was very loud when he was calling for her.

"Hey Ayano-chan, do you like helping in the infirmary? I mean Jihi-sensei is cool, but Mujo seems a little uptight."

"It's only when you're there," Ayano lightly tugged at Aso's arms to free herself, "And his midterms are coming up. He's stressed and he tries to study as much as he can right now." Aso came into her view once he was pried off her before giving her a frown as he began to follow her downstairs, "Huh...I wonder if we'll be like that. You know when we get to be older and in college too?"

"Who knows..."

By the time they reached the bottom steps her cell phone chimed loudly, the pitch mimicking a gong that made Aso flatter a bit in his steps. The sound was obnoxious, but the choice had been intended. Ayano could only groan softly before taking her phone out and unlocking it to reveal the message from her mother.

**[Mother]: PLEASE COME HOME RIGHT AWAY. DINNER PARTY TONIGHT.**

She sighed before looking to Aso, "Could you tell Jihi-sensei and Mujo-san I went home before you go to club? It's a...Family thing."

"Oh ah, sure thing," Aso grinned and shrugged, "See you tomorrow okay Ayano-chan?" Ayano nodded before turning around and quickly typing out a message to her mother.

**Ok. On my way home.**

Simple, direct and short.

She had nearly forgotten her father’s company dinner parties were around the corner. Working for a company like Saikou Corp though, it seemed like an obvious privilege to have dinner occasionally at the head's mansion or some expensive restaurant routinely. Ayano had attended them since elementary and they were all the same...Tediously long and sometimes boring.

Looking at her phone a weak desire to urging faking sick and going to the infirmary came to mind.

But her mother was insistent.

These parties seemed to be something her mother never wanted to miss. Her father was already roped in since he was an actual employee, but her mother seemed to like dressing them all up. A way to display their family in some perfect way to the public eye...Ayano shoved her phone into her bag with a loud sigh.

She'll just try to sneak out those bagged candy party favors for Jihi-sensei, Mujo and Aso. If there was one thing Ayano liked about these dinner parties it was the desserts.

* * *

The Saikou's mansion was a train ride away from their house. A large estate built on a vast land of green grass and stood tall in white stone. The massive building was overwhelming at first, but for families that had attended many company functions before like the Aishi family it was a normal sight. Before the previous head of the corporation kept the family household off limits.

The current head believed in establishing better social relations with his workers. Thus he started a few parties at the main house a bit more. Ayano honestly could care less, but her parents seemed to like telling her the story.

She had only briefly met the current head when she was six. Her mother had just started to bring her to these parties and the man had come by suddenly. He was tall and stood stiffly in his black suit as Ayano looked up at him. Slicked back white hair and striking silver eyes, Ayano felt self-conscious under his gaze suddenly and hid her face into her mother's skirt. This earned her a giggle for being so cute and as she looked up at the man his eyes seemed to have...Softened? That had been the only memory she had bothered to really remember. All other times he only flitted about the room or only showed up once at their table before moving again to another.

It seemed tonight it was the case too as he only appeared to greet them all before disappearing around the room.

Two courses in and Ayano was already starting to feel...Bored.

Unlike before there weren't many in attendance that were her age to at least attempt some form of communication with. Most stayed with their parents at their tables now and were lightly poking at their food or fiddling with their hair or ties. Ayano didn't bother in trying to get their attention this time, she didn't recognize any of them from her school.

The adults at her table politely asked her how school was for her earlier that evening and she had replied in honesty with as many words as possible to appear social. Now they were all in conversations Ayano figured wouldn't be a bother for her to keep up with or even important to her since she wasn't an adult.

Most of the talking was from her mother who made the atmosphere somewhat lively with her fawning over the other women's dresses or jewelry. Her father was a bit more social too and he had been talking with a coworker about a project they were working on. So with that Ayano was left alone with her thoughts until dessert was served. She lightly poked at the remains of her plate with her fork before glancing around the room again.

She spotted an open balcony door and quickly placed her napkin on the table. Her mother was busy in a conversation, but her father turned his head when he noticed her movement. "Papa, I'm going to get some air," she whispered as she slowly got up, "I'll be back."

"Of course. I'll try to save your dessert if it comes early."

She gives him a small grin before walking towards the open balcony, taking care to not let her heels click too loudly on the floor. Her mother insisted she wear them along with the new dress she bought her. The dress was a high collared A-line dress made from a pastel blue fabric with the skirt reaching her knees. It was something simple, not like the other floral pink dresses she had to wear when she was younger.

What killed her the most were the shoes...

They weren't stilettos, but the heel was still platformed in a way that made her a little taller and Ayano had struggled to walk a bit in keeping up with her parents when they arrived. The straps were too tight around her ankles and the front of the shoe was making her toes ache from the curved form. Perhaps if Ayano had practice she would be able to walk just fine in them, but instead she had to take slow even steps to ease the pain.

Gripping the edge of the doorway she let out a sigh of relief as she took a few steps forward until she was able to grip the railing and look out into the night sky. Luckily it wasn't freezing and she leans forward a little to rest her chin against her arms before sighing. She really didn't want to show up, she had wanted to stayed after school in the infirmary and maybe stay home alone to do homework.

She wonders if Aso even bothered to stop by the infirmary, but knowing him he probably did and had announced it to Mujo and Jihi-sensei loudly after flinging the door open. Mujo would have probably been hunched over his textbook, his fingers gripping a cup of coffee before turning around sharply to scold Aso from making such a ruckus in the infirmary. Hopefully, maybe, Jihi-sensei was present and instead of Mujo scolding Aso it was she who gave the athlete a firm warning about being so loud before returning to her novel. The scenario in her head was so fitting Ayano smiled, but let her smile drop as a light breeze reminded her where she was and she sighed loudly. 

"...Too much?"

She raises her head up a bit and looks over to see a boy standing not too far away from her who is looking up at the sky. Ayano can't make out his eyes, but she notices how his white hair rests in a cut just above his shoulders. The suit he wears is white too and she wonders just how long he's been outside as well as how she had missed him when she stepped out. The color of his suit and hair makes him glow in the dark that Ayano can't believe she missed him...She takes a moment to think about his question before resting her head back down on top of her folded arms, "A little...It's..."

"Boring?"

His voice is oddly low when he speaks and she lifts her head up a bit before adjusting her stance. Her fingers grip the railing as she straightens up, her feet aching as she stands up properly. Her eyes close for a moment and she lets out a hum in agreement, "A bit. I've been attending these parties since I began going to school and my parents still keep bringing me along. It...It's not really too special after the years following the first time."

"...I see," the boy speaks up before clearing his throat and Ayano notes that his hands are covered in black gloves. The boy doesn't speak for a while and keeps fidgeting in place, tugging at the cuffs of his sleeves and looking up. His mouth opens up after a minute to speak again, "So did mine. Making me attend these dinners I mean," he explains to her as he keeps looking up at the stars, "It was a nice first few dinners, but now it seems too tedious. Too long and boring sometimes...It appears the rest of us, the children, have all grown up now. It seems oddly naturally that in the end we're not as energetic as we used to be."

"Hm," Ayano lightly tucks a strand of her hair before leaning back a bit from the railing, "We're not completely grown up. I'm still in middle school."

"As I am and I'm sure the others," the boy replies back and looks down for a moment, "...It's rather a chore to attend. I wished I didn't have to be dragged, I already have enough schoolwork and after school activities that take up all my time. Attending this dinner is taking a good chunk out of time that I should be using to study..."

"Why didn't you ask them to let you stay behind?" Ayano asks suddenly as she lets her body lean forward on the railing a bit, "If you're so busy perhaps they would understand?" The boy lets out a light scoff and she watches as he pushes his fingers through his hair as he returns to looking up at the sky again, "If only...My parents, particularly my father actually, urged me to take on all those after school actives and are quite strict on my academic performance. However they believe that I can still maintain it all even if I have to attend the company's dinner parties. To ask to stay home is most definitely not an option...I am expected to come with them." There's a pause and Ayano wonders for a moment if the boy's parents were higher employees to the company.

She was lucky her father wasn't too high up on the company's roster, but at least he was given a good position at work...

"Well, if it helps," Ayano speaks up before resting her arms back on the railing, "I can't get out of this either. I don't have excuses or an option to not miss out on these parties too. I wanted to stay after school in the infirmary."

"Infirmary?"

She smiles at the question before looking up at the sky as she lets herself speak, "I help the nurse and the assistant nurse," she explained to him, "I like them a lot. Jihi-sensei is the head nurse and Mujo-san is her assistant, he's a college student. They're very nice to me and I like helping them too, though I wish Mujo-san wasn't too clumsy. He gets wrapped up in the bandages and becomes a mummy...I have to help him out of it too." The boy is quiet and she wonders if perhaps she spoke too much, she was still working on that and Mujo was nice enough to urge her to speak more.

"...I see."

Ayano glances over to the boy again and watches in interest as he tugs on the cuff of his right sleeve before frowning, "Is that all you have to say?"

"I...I really have nothing else to say," the boy keeps his head down and tugs at the fabric of his suit again, "But it sounds like you...Seem to enjoy it. To which I will say is a good thing." Ayano nods and watches as the boy runs his fingers through his hair again as he rests one hand against the railing, "Though I'm very glad to have learned that I'm not the only one who got extremely bored and a bit suffocated in that dining room. It's nice to have some peace out here to breath, correct?"

She lightly lifts her right foot and flexes it in the confines of her heel before resting it back down on the ground, "I agree. It's almost over so...I guess we'll be able to luck it out."

"Indeed," the boy agrees and she can hear a bit of a chuckle in his voice, "I am grateful to have you to speak with...I only had adults talking to me the whole night." Ayano smiles and lets out a quiet giggle, "Me too. I didn't know what else to say once my mother began talking about...Jewelry and dresses and father started talking to his coworker. It felt too weird to try and be social with them." The boy beside her laughs lowly in agreement and they stand in silence for a bit before Ayano blinks.

Ah...She's never introduced herself.

"By the way," she turns to him, "I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Ayano Aishi."

As if he had been shocked, his head snaps over to her and she jumps back a bit at the action as his light silver eyes stare her down. "...Aishi?" he repeats and she watches as his eyebrows furrow a bit, "I'm...I'm delighted to meet you Aishi-chan." Ayano doesn't miss how he hesitated in continuing his sentence after repeating her name and she lets her arms drop to her sides as she looks at him, "Is my last name odd?"

"No, no," the boy waves his hand rather quickly before turning away from her, "It's...It's nothing I assure you." He looks back at her again and she at least sees a small grin on his face though his eyes are narrowed. Ayano shifts on her feet a bit as he keeps looking at her before clearing his throat, "Well...I'm-"

"Ayano."

Ayano turns her head away from the other to see her father in the balcony's doorway, "Sorry, but you need to come back inside," her father gives her a smile before nodding back inside, "It's time for dessert. You shouldn't be out here for too long so you don't get a cold too."

"Of course Papa," Ayano answers before turning back to speak to the boy only blink as he is gone from her side. She glances around before noting there's another door leading out into the balcony that has just been open. He must have left while her father had her attention...Odd. Ayano tries not to let it bother her at how rude that was and that he left before even giving her his name. Those silver eyes and his whole appearance reminds her of someone, but she can't quite place who as she and her father return back to their table. Her feet are still throbbing even as she sits and she tries to ignore all thoughts about the boy as she indulges herself with bites of orange sherbet.

He wasn't someone she had met at school of course, but she feels like she's seen someone with the same hair and eye color as him. When they leave and Ayano had succeeded in taking four bags of bagged candies, she felt that she deserved one for herself for not taking her shoes off, she catches sight of the company's head walking with his hand on the shoulders of a boy her age. She tilts her head curiously before her eyes widened as the boy looks over his shoulder towards her.

She looks away and hurries after her parents, it's the same boy from the balcony.


	8. Grass Bed of Lavender Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano wakes up from a nightmare and her father comforts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PERTAINING TO YANDERE SIMULATOR!! The concepts of the male rivals and inspirations are all thanks to Koumi-senpai!
> 
> This chapter might seem a little out of place, but I wanted a nice father and daughter moment. I hope you enjoy!

_She's in a long hallway..._

_It's dark, too dark...Where...?_

_She doesn't recognize where she is and Ayano could only stare forward._

_The hallway stretches outward...Long and narrow with darkened windows. There is no night sky nor can she see the sky at all through the darkened glass. She can't see anything in front of her at all, there is only darkness the longer she stares out. Ayano swallows the lump in her throat as she hears the wind outside rattling against the window panes._

_Why...Why was it so dark?_

_Where was she?_

_She feels cold and she tries to wrap her arms tight around her for warmth. She can't stop shivering and she feels her mouth go dry as she keeps her eyes trained forward into the darkness. A part of her wants to stay there and hope that maybe a light will flicker on to show her where she is or even give her some comfort. Yet something inside her is telling her to move...She has to move forward._

_It would be worse if she were to stay put..._

_Her arms tighten around her torso and she takes a few steps forward._

_She's trying hard not to be too scared...It's too dark..._

_Her footsteps echo throughout the corridor as she goes further down and each step makes her stomach clench. Her lips are sealed shut and she can't make a single sound at all as she keeps walking forward. The only sound she can make is a weak whimper through her closed lips and she grits her teeth hard as a window she passes have the wind rattle the glass a bit too hard._

_The hall doesn't get any lighter nor does she feel that she will reach the end..._

_Ayano stops and suddenly she feels a cold shiver run down her spine._

_Look...Look in the window..._

_No...No she shouldn't..._

_Something is telling her to look, she turns her head and looks at her reflection in the window._

_She screams._

_Her reflection...Red. Red on her hands, face and uniform. Blood dyed over her whole body as she screams at the sight._

_Ayano tries to wipe the blood only to cry as more blood shows on her hands. There's more red painted onto her cheeks and she can't stop herself from screaming louder. Louder and louder..._

_She screams as she sees her reflection smile._

* * *

Ayano wakes up, her body jerking upward as she throws her blanket off.

Her chest is heaving and she can't stop her fingers from shaking as she reaches for the lamp beside her. Her fingers fumbling on the switch before eventually her room is bathed in light. Scrambling out of bed and hastily slipping on her slippers, Ayano makes a straight line to her mirror. She nearly flings herself across the room to get to it and her fingers nearly yank it off the wall so she can see her full reflection.

Her reflection...

She only sees a girl with shoulder length black hair and wide dark gray eyes staring back at her. Her blue pajamas are wrinkled, but there's no red on them. Ayano presses her fingers to her face and lets out a shaky exhale as her fingers drag down her pale face without red trailing down her cheek.

Nightmare...Just a nightmare...

She lets her forehead press against the mirror as she tries to calm down. Her eyes linger on her face and she bites her lower lip as a brief moment of her cheeks with dripping red flashes in her mind. Her hair is getting longer and it's just slowly beginning to go past her shoulders that keeping it in a ponytail seemed to be more practical then keeping it down. Ayano's bit of baby fat is going away and her cheekbones are beginning to at least show, she....She's starting to really look like her mother now...A sense of something sinking in her stomach makes her wince at the realization.

She won't be able to fall asleep now.

Ayano pulls away from the mirror and stops for a moment to look at her dresser. A new gold picture frame rests on the top and she feels her lips move up into a smile at the sight. Before summer break Jihi-sensei had taken a picture of her, Mujo and Aso before finals week as a gift for completing her first year of middle school. Though the gift was more for Ayano to have something to look at when she felt lonely.

Ayano had brought it up during a conversation about summer plans that she was probably going to be alone for the break. Mujo had shared that he was going to be moving out of the dorms and into an apartment with one of the few college friends he managed to deem roommate worthy. It turned out his previous roommate was a very loud party goer and Mujo was often locked out of their room unannounced and would crash at this friend's place until they were both fed up over the situation. Aso would be away for the summer at a training camp. Even if he was in middle school he was starting to get a good reputation and his parents wanted him to have a jump-start into a good high school.

Jihi-sensei was of course, an adult, and Ayano doubted she wanted a middle school student to be around.

Even if Jihi-sensei said otherwise.

So...She had no one to hang out with during the break.

Jihi-sensei had taken the picture and had even framed it for Ayano to take home that very day. Ayano had sat between Mujo and Aso, both smiling widely to the camera as she stared up at the camera with wide eyes. The effect was comical considering how both Mujo and Aso looked too energetic compared to her while she looked more stunned being between them. Jihi-sensei had smiled and giggled as she complimented Ayano, "You're adorable Aishi-chan."

The sight of it on her dresser made her smile...

Ayano pauses before regarding her cell phone beside it.

She even had their numbers...

Biting her lower lip and shaking her head, there's no possible way they're awake at this time and...She didn't want to trouble them. With that she turns around and steps out of her room. The dark hallway makes her hesitate, but she's quick to turn on the light switch before she ran back into her room. Now lit Ayano lets out a sigh of relief and makes her way to the stairs. She'll probably just drink some water, sit on the couch for a moment to gather her thoughts and eventually go back to sleep...

She lightly combs her hair, taking extra time to tuck away the stray strands behind her ears, as her feet lightly pad across the floor towards the kitchen. Ayano pauses midway as she feels a light chill brush through her thin pajamas. Odd...The AC shouldn't have been left on so high...Ayano frowns before taking a quick glance around before noticing where the air had been coming from.

The door heading to the backyard was open...

Her feet take her over to the partly open sliding door and she frowns as she sees a silhouette against the glass. Broad shoulders hunched down and her mother was actually a heavy sleeper...The figure isn't her mother so that meant, "...Papa?"

Her father coughs and Ayano notices a lit flame in the dark between his fingers, "...Papa you smoke?"

Her father covers his mouth and she watches as he fans away the hazy fog in front of him as he lets out more coughs. She spots a glass by him, clear golden liquid just barely half filling the glass.

Not only was he smoking, but he was drinking too.

She frowns as her father scrambles to put his drink away from her line of sight as he collects himself, "A-Ayano," he coughs out her name and he grabs an ashtray to snuff out the cigarette. From where she can see it, there's three total laid out in the center before he hurriedly puts the tray behind him next to his glass of alcohol. His face is pale as he looks up at her and she can see his expression slowly shifting from confusion to fear as she stands before him, "Wh...What are you doing up? It's still very early." Ayano bites her lower lip as her father fidgets a bit to keep his body blocking the glass and tray from view. She hesitates for a moment before opening the door a bit more, her father shifts on the edge of the landing to give her some room to settle next to him, "...I had a nightmare. It woke me up and I wanted some water to help me calm down."

There's a faint smell of smoke in the air still and she wrinkles her nose. It's not too strong, but it does make her nose itch. It made sense now though...Sometimes her father did spray a lot of cologne on himself. Ayano always thought it was because her mother liked it, but now she understood why it happened sometimes. She lets her eyes look up to her father, "...Papa, I won't tell on you. Your secret is safe with me."

There's color returning on her father's face and he sighs, his eyes close and he leans against the glass behind him before looking up at the sky, "...Just don't pick up my habits Ayano," he finally speaks up before looking at her, "Drinking and smoking is bad for you...Promise me you won't consider it."

"I don't want to," Ayano promises before frowning, "Though...Isn't it bad for you too Papa?"

"Only once in a while," her father answers while he holds his glass and stares at the liquid, "It's...Complicated."

"I understand complicated Papa."

There's a pause before eventually her father chuckles and Ayano can feel her lips pull up into a smile. Seeing him smile and relax at least a little bit makes her feel better. His cheeks are more colored now, the drink is probably helping too, and his body returns in its slouching position. Back into a relaxed state Ayano feels bad to speak again for a moment as she closes her eyes, "...Papa...I'm only scared of being like Mother."

There's a loud gulp and Ayano opens her eyes, "...It...I had a nightmare and..." She bites her lower lip as she can feel her father stare at her, "...Papa, what if I'm really like Mother?"

"Was that your nightmare?"

"...I think so..."

Her mother wasn't afraid to tell her about...Well, her mother was never afraid.

She told her bluntly about what happened to the girls that found her father attractive in high school. The blood and dark hallway were surely connected to the stories her mother told her in passing. As a child they were less detailed, but as she grew older the stories had more details. Her father never said a word if he overheard and only kept his pale face turned away from them. Ayano hated hearing those stories, but she too could only be silent and listen.

Her mother even spoke about her past bad days too. 

"Be sure to always clean up after yourself, even if it's just a **_tiny_** mess Ayano."

The lessons became frequent and even more intense for her as her mother watched. Every move or word Ayano spoke her mother complimented or instructed to sound sweeter. Ayano was quick in dodging or slipping out of her mother's reach if she decided to test Ayano's reflexes. Her mother watched how she cooked and applauded her for every dish remarking how perfect they looked.

She had two more years until high school...Her mother was...She was preparing her...

"You'll definitely find that someone. That special someone Ayano!"

Ayano could feel her stomach churn and she grits her teeth, "...I don't want to be like her..." Her father's hand settled on her shoulder and she manages to lift her head up to look at him.

His arm slides around her shoulders and he hugs her.

Ayano closes her eyes, her arms slowly hugging her father around his torso. The smell of smoke makes her nose itch again, but it's oddly comforting. She can feel him pat her shoulder gently before speaking, "You're not like your Mother, Ayano...You are very different."

"...Isn't different bad Papa? You..."

_You used to hate how I was different._

His embrace tightens, already aware of the words unspoken as he holds her. Yet he shakes his head, "You're a good different Ayano. You're not like her." Ayano hugs him a bit tighter as he chuckles, "You have friends and you're a good girl...I'm...I'm very proud of you."

"Papa."

Her voice cracks and she pulls away from him, her lips going up and she gives him a smile.


	9. Halfway Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories, promises and the incoming future. The boys she's met so far...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PERTAINING TO YANDERE SIMULATOR!! The concepts of the male rivals and inspirations are all thanks to Koumi-senpai!

Since his mother's funeral he keeps the handkerchief close.

A simple faded pink lace handkerchief that he keeps carefully folded and carries everywhere in his school bag. The handkerchief itself isn't too fancy with the lack of personalized embroidery to indicate the previous owner's name. Nor does it keep its pink coloring very well from the amount of cleaning he has done to it. It only proves how old it's getting from use and he should throw it away.

Yet he can't throw it away.

Budo keeps it.

He keeps it even as it continues becoming a faded pink handkerchief and he barely uses it. Just keeps it tucked carefully in his school bag and carries it around with him.

Even after he was teased about keeping such a girlie thing from the students at his father's dojo, Budo still keeps it in his possession. His dad wasn't so happy to hear that he used the class' scheduled sparring practices to his advantage to defeat the ones that teased him, but he didn't punish him too badly. Instead made him run laps around the building for the reminder of the day.

After that no one bothered him about it.

He still remembers the girl who gave it to him, wearing all black and staring at him with gray eyes as she sat beside him. The pink handkerchief she offered to dry his tears. Who gave him that small bit of comfort as he cried over his mom. She didn't judge him...

He wonders how she is sometimes when he presses his thumb against the worn fabric. Budo wonders when he'll see her again...

* * *

"Nemesis..."

His father sounds so disappointed, but he doesn't care. The dream he had was worth those extra five minutes in his bed before he had to get up.

Ayano with her wide gray eyes looking at him and holding his hand. It had been when they went to the beach, only he wasn't moving. He wasn't being taken away from her. The last time he felt like a child with his best friend. Her weak attempt of a smile as she splashed around in the water as they laughed together. Instead of him telling her he's moving, Nemesis tells her he's happy. Ayano squeezes his hand tight and tells him she's happy too.

He doesn't move and his dream even goes far enough to them attending their first year of middle school together. They are classmates and spent their first lunch together on the roof. How they hold hands all the way back to the classroom, and he tries to keep dreaming. Even if it's a dream and he knew he'd be punished, he kept dreaming.

He holds onto their innocent summer memories in his heart. He refuses to forget her...She remains a presence of warmth in this cold place of a home.

He lets out a pained grunt as his father hits the back of his hand. Punishment...To over sleep resulted in five whacks per minute spent in bed...

He grits his teeth as he stays quiet as his father delivers another hit. The skin of his hands turning red and promising it would begin bleeding. He keeps thinking of Ayano to combat the pain...

* * *

Sometimes on accident he'd find himself hovering by the hair accessories display when shopping.

Or was it an accident?

He isn't quite sure now with the amount of times he has stopped by the same store on his way home. The repetitive pattern is probably labelled 'on purpose' now instead of an accident. He reaches out and fiddles with a simple black hair scrunchie before dropping his hand.

Mujo eyes the hair ties and headbands, _"Would Ayano-chan like them?"_

The question was always on his mind now.

The raven haired girl had become someone he cared for greatly. She had trusted him and in return he provided all he could to her. Advice to her if she became hesitate suddenly and making her feel better about herself. Mujo felt that Ayano was beginning to express herself more. Still reserved, but there was something slowly shining in those gray eyes.

He...He wanted to help her continue to grow.

He glanced at the display before finding a packet of hair ties before taking it. Simple and practical...Ayano would like them.

* * *

 **AYANO!** **AYANO!**

**OH AYANOOOOOO! XD**

**[Ayano]: Is it really necessary to type it all in caps locks?**

**YES! X3**

**I MISS YOU BESTIE!**

**[Ayano]: Summer break is almost over...Besides, we'll likely be classmates this year?**

**THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!**

**[Ayano]:...All caps again Rito-kun.**

**[Ayano]:..Aren't you suppose to be doing something? I thought your camp activities went until late usually. You don't text me until it's around dinner time for you.**

**Oh. It's winding down so it's not too busy. Besides...**

**I need a break. I've been going at it allllll week. ;_;**

**Also I like texting you.**

**[Ayano]: Ah. Makes sense...Just don't forget to not get in trouble if you are ditching to just talk to me...**

**[Ayano]:..... :) There happy?**

**Yessss X)**

Aso grinned as he read over the conversation. Progress really, Ayano was opening up more to him.

It seemed easier for him to read her over texts than in person. He took note that she was faster in her replies and wrote more to him. She even initiated conversations first a lot more now then back when they first started. It was nice...

_"But...I wanna know how to communicate with her in person."_

Ayano was...Odd, but he found her odd a sort that he honestly wanted to know. She was quiet and not very energetic, his complete opposite. Yet Aso wanted to get close to her and know more about her.

 **Welp. Gotta head back.**   **I'll see you soon okay Ayano-chan????**

**[Ayano]:....Okay.**

**[Ayano]:...When you come back, before school starts...**

**Ice cream???**

**[Ayano]:...Sure.**

**:) It's a deal Bestieeee.**

**[Ayano]: No more caps locks and I'll add in my sandwiches. We'll...Have a picnic or something.**

**Say no more it's done!!!!**

* * *

Another dull party...

Megamo was seated carefully behind the balcony railing. His hiding spot allowing his figure to remain partly in the shadows if anyone bothered to look up. An open book on his lap as he peered down.

All pressed suits and bright dresses...

Summer parties were the worse sort with the heat making him irritable and taking him away from his reading. He lucked out on hiding a few extra hours before he had to go outside. Megamo glanced down at the current page he was on before lifting his head up again and peering through the railing. He spots her easily, weaving in and out of the adults to stand by herself. She's wearing a beige lace dress and he notes how her heels make her wobble on the grass even as she tries to keep herself from sinking into the dirt. She finally manages to stand away from the crowds and takes shelter underneath a tree.

Her black hair framing her blank face as she stares out. He takes note that her hands are clenching the hem of her dress.

Bored? Or was she anxious to leave?

"Megamo."

He closes his book immediately and stands up, "Yes father?" 

"Let's go."

"Yes father."

He steps away from the balcony, glancing over his shoulder for a second to her.


	10. Rained Azalea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rainy encounter leads to an unexpected decision and learning kindness underneath a hardened facade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PERTAINING TO YANDERE SIMULATOR!! The concepts of the male rivals and inspirations are all thanks to Koumi-senpai!

Summer was nearing its end and Ayano was actually looking forward to attending school again. The days of summer slowly passing, but it wasn't dragging nor did she find herself feeling as lonely as before. Each passing day of her summer she had spent responding to the messages received on her phone among her friends.

Mujo was happy in settling in with his new roommate and Aso was very eager to return home. Jihi-sensei didn’t say much, but Ayano knew she was looking forward to school starting as she lightly complained about being lazy. 

It had...Meant so much to her.

When Nemesis had left, Ayano thought that perhaps she wouldn't find another person to truly bond with. Now she had found three friends who allowed her to be as she was. For that...She was grateful...

Today would have been something that would be heavy on her shoulders as it was another bad day...Yet even with the rain pouring down as she walked down the street, she didn't feel lonely as she responded to her text messages. Mujo seemed to be the most responsive currently telling her how he liked living with his new roommate and how it felt so much more relaxing to not be locked out. If anything else, Ayano was pleased to hear that he was able to get to sleep in his own bed instead of napping outside of his own dorm room.

Ayano held her red umbrella carefully over herself as she used her right hand to hold her phone firmly as she typed out a message back to him before stopping as a familiar entrance way caught her eye. She was standing right in front of the park she often spent so many of her summer days at alone...Well, except that one summer...She wasn't alone.

She feels an old heaviness in her chest at the sight of the swings before lifting her phone up to take a picture of it.

**I met him here.**

She watches as the screen indicates Mujo is typing something before disappearing and reappearing again. 

**[Mujo]: Ahhhhhh! Oh, wow. Those swings are still there???? I remember that place when I was little!**

Mujo always surprised her like this still...

He didn't seem bothered or even disturbed at her odd behavior like this. After all she had shared with him her inability to feel, and as always he continued to be kind in understanding her. Any bit of something that reminded her of Nemesis that she was compelled to take a picture of to send to him, Mujo understood why.

Her finger lightly taps on the screen to type her message back to him.

**Yes...He found me sitting here and made me go to his house. Said it was too early for a kid like me to be by myself.**

**It was so strange...We barely knew each other in school and we became so close from just that meeting.**

**[Mujo]: I see, so it's truly a special place for you. I truly think he thinks the same.**

**[Mujo]: Thank you for sharing it with me.**

**Thank you...**

Ayano looks at the swings again before pocketing her phone into her jeans shorts to keep dry before walking further into the playground. It seems so odd to her how suddenly the place looked smaller to her than when she was in elementary school. She keeps walking until she comes up to the swings and reaches out to tug at the cold wet chain, her fingers gripping it as she stares down at the seat. Yes...This place was very special, Ayano feels her lips tug upward and she lets go of the chain to watch the swing go back and forth before turning around to leave.

"Meow..."

She stops before looking over her shoulder as a soft sound catches her attention, "...Hello?"

"Meow..."

She grips her umbrella hard before slowly turning back to look at the playground and walking forward again. Ayano moves past the swing and the slide until eventually seeing something bright orange hiding underneath the bridge of the jungle gym. Huddling under the poor cover of the barred play equipment is a tiny kitten curling tightly up in a ball. The raven haired girl freezes in place as the kitten looks towards her, eyes suddenly big and hackles raised up upon seeing her in the distance. A part of her wants to go over and scoop it up, but the more rational part of her is telling her to remain still. The tiny kitten is scared of her and if she even tries to move an inch it'll run off somewhere...

But she wants to help it.

The kitten shivers despite the tense stance it has taken and even if she's being watched, Ayano can tell the poor thing is too tired and weak. The kitten's eyes blinking slowly and she can tell its struggling to stay alert.

"Psst! Hey, come over here!"

A boy's whisper makes her snap out of her trance and she looked over to find a boy huddling underneath the slide, “Get over here or it’ll run off!” Ayano looked at the kitten again before slowly walking over to the boy. Each step away made the kitten relax, but it still didn’t move. Finally she ran over to the slide and looked at the boy who had called for her.

He was tall, maybe taller than Aso if she had to compare him with a boy she knew their age. He had light blond hair that settled over his shoulders along with yellow eyes that were still staring at the huddled kitten. He had a bandage on his left cheek and his clothes were soaked through, but it didn't look like he cared and in fact he wasn't shivering. Ayano glanced down at his arms and noticed he was holding a bag, "Were you trying to feed it?"

"Huh?" The boy snapped his head to look down on her and she only continued to look up at him, "The bag smells like chicken...Were you trying to feed it to get it to come to you?" Ayano watches as the boy's lips twitch before looking away from her, "Yeah, tried to at least," he gruffly told her, "Its been hanging around here for days and I haven't seen the mom around. I've tried catching it yesterday, but the little brat's quick." Ayano lets out a hum as she looks at the kitten again and her shoulders lower as she feels something in her heart as she watches the shivering ball of fur.

"...I want to help it."

"....Really?"

"Kittens like that don't survive," Ayano tells the boy, she can feel him bristle at her flat tone, "Kittens that can't be protected or taken care of without their mother...We can't leave it alone. We need to help it." The boy huffed before nodding, "Yeah...But, how can we get it without it running off?"

Ayano lightly tapped at the handle of her umbrella before pausing and looking at the bag of food, "I can keep its attention on me with the food and you can get it from behind." The boy looked down at her again before looking at his bag, "Oh...Wait you're right. That could work." Ayano smiled before taking the bag from his hands and opening it inside, the scent of chicken hitting her nose as she looked at the kitten.

It was still in the same place...

They would need to act fast.

"Oh, um..." 

Ayano raised an eyebrow as the boy cleared his throat, "I sorta forgot, but uh if you wanna know my name...It's Osoro Shidesu."

"...Ayano Aishi."

Osoro nodded before slowly getting out from under the slide, "I'm gonna try to go around, keep its attention on you for as long as you can." Ayano nodded before watching him go and emerging out from the slide in front of the kitten with the open bag.

The kitten stared at her, its eyes wide enough that she could see how bright blue they were, but she also noticed how it suddenly looked at the bag she held her her hands. Setting her umbrella on the crook of her right shoulder Ayano slowly began to move forward, shaking the bag of chicken as the kitten began to edge a little bit towards her. "It's okay kitty," she quietly told it as she bent her knees a little, "It's okay...You're hungry aren't you?" A weak meow answered her question and Ayano took a moment to watch as Osoro began to slowly make his way from the back of the playground. His movements were slow and he began to crouch a bit the closer he came to the kitten. Ayano continued to shake the bag and soon the kitten uncurled itself, meowing at her before taking a few steps forward.

Hunger won out in the end over fear for it and Ayano let her hand go into the bag, revealing a bit of meat to the kitten who was meowing louder at the sight of food, "Come on," she gently urged it and got on the ground. Her hand reaching out with the piece of chicken as the kitten came a bit closer to her, "It's okay...You're fine..." The kitten meowed again and ran towards her out stretched hand, "It's okay...You're safe." Osoro was on his knees and just as Ayano could say anything else-

"Gotcha!"

Osoro quickly grabbed the kitten off the ground just as it bit into the chicken in her hands, the kitten meowed loudly in protest as Osoro began to shield it from the rain with his jacket. Ayano got off the ground and quickly pulled out another piece of chicken to offer to the kitten as it squirmed in the boy's hands. It only sniffed at it before eagerly eating it, meowing for more as Ayano tried to help Osoro keep the kitten covered from the rain with a bit of her umbrella. The kitten stopped squirming, looking up at them with wide blue eyes and meowing weakly as it looked to Ayano. Without much thought Ayano took out more pieces of chicken to offer to the kitten as Osoro stroked its back, "Don't feed too much of that to it..."

"Keep it minimal?"

Osoro nodded as he lifted the kitten up and moved his face away as the kitten hissed, "Hey, hey. Is that anyway to treat the people who saved you you brat?" Ayano quirked an eyebrow at his words, but relaxed as she watched him stroke down its fur. Eventually the kitten relaxed under his touch before looking at her, meowing again and staring at her.

"...Um?"

"What? You never held a cat before or something?"

"...No?"

The other stared at her with wide eyes and she felt her face get a little hot before clearing her throat, "I'm...I don't think I'm good with-"

"Here."

Ayano fumbled with the kitten as Osoro took the bag and her umbrella out of her grasp, the way he did it was too fast and Ayano loosely cradled the kitten to her chest as she felt its tiny body press against her. The kitten meowed at her again before gently nuzzled up to her chest, a gentle rumble emitted from its tiny body and she couldn't help her mouth opening a bit as it purred. "Heh...It likes you," Osoro smiled as he leaned forward to watch the kitten before frowning, "I...I honestly had no idea if I was going to manage this by myself. So thanks..."

"...Your welcome." Ayano couldn't help, but give Osoro a small smile of hers to which he in turn gave one of his own. Though both their smiles fell as they looked at the kitten again. The little ball of fur was curled up in her arms and she watched as it slowly began to sleep in her arms, "...Do you want to keep it?"

"Can't. My...Parents don't like animals," Osoro immediately answered her before glaring off to the side, "Hell, my house isn't fit for a pet actually...It'll be shitty."

"Language," Ayano told him and blinked as Osoro only scowled at her, but didn't say anything for reprimanding him for his profanity. For someone with a rather intimidating appearance he was actually rather quick to listen if he knew he did something wrong...

Ayano looked down at the sleeping kitten again and gently ran her fingers over its fur, it snuggled deeper into her arms and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She just couldn't leave it alone...

"I'll keep it," she finally spoke up as she continued to stroke its fur, "I don't think my parents would approve, but I'm sure I can convince them." Her father would probably be on board immediately, he always loved cats. Her mother might be harder, but she was certain if her father pushed right then she would be fine with the kitten staying with them. Osoro let out a scoff, but nodded, "Good...I think that might be best. You don't seem so bad Aishi."

"You as well," Ayano replied before slowly moving the kitten to her right arm as her left slowly stretched to take back her umbrella. She hesitated a moment as her fingers touched the handle before looking up at him. Osoro stared at her, his eyes never breaking contact as he handed her umbrella back, "....Take care of it."

"I will," she answered before frowning as he stepped away, "Wait, but don't you-"

Osoro only rolled his eyes and shrugged, "My house ain't too far, besides you need that umbrella more to keep that brat dry. See ya." With that Osoro began to run, yanking his jacket off and putting it over his head as he left the park.

Ayano stared after him before looking at the kitten, "...I'll be sure to take care of you." With that she began to make her way home, wondering if she would run into Osoro again. If she did, she would make sure to let him know everything about the kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now my dear readers, what shall be the cat be named?
> 
> Please leave your suggestions and thank you all for reading! Until next time~!


	11. Flirtatious Orchid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet Mujo's roommate for a brief moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PERTAINING TO YANDERE SIMULATOR!! The concepts of the male rivals and inspirations are all thanks to Koumi-senpai!
> 
> Also, a special shout out to Immajustanotherweirdo! The kitten’s name is Ame! Thank you all for your suggestions in naming Ayano’s sweet kitty heehee.

When Ayano had guessed that Aso and her would be classmates for the new school year, she was only confident by forty-five percent.

So, it was rather shocking that it had turned out Aso and her were in the same homeroom for their second year of middle school.

Having Aso as a classmate was nice and tiring all at once. Every morning she had someone to greet her when she walked in, every lunch they could chat, and once classes were over, they could walk with each other to their respective after school activities or home. It was something she never quite experienced before and she…Appreciated it. The new school year was starting out better and Ayano looked forward to the days with a small smile on her face on her way to school.

At home, her mother didn’t say much to her slight change and only watched her with half lidded eyes as if waiting for Ayano to tell her something. Not that there was much to say…Ayano knew she was waiting for her to say that she had found her awaited person…

Which, of course, she didn’t.

She had found people that meant perhaps more than some stranger that was supposed to make her feel something. These people providing her time to be herself and even allowing Ayano to feel shimmers of emotions. She didn’t need to keep waiting...She found others who made her feel warm...

Though she would never tell her mother that…

She…She just wouldn’t understand…

To her mother, finding that awaited person had been a tradition. That person being someone Ayano has been waiting for to open something inside her. Her mother wouldn’t care, no.

She was waiting until Ayano felt what she had when she saw her father...With a stranger that Ayano had to been waiting for her whole life. That person was the only sort that her mother would care to have an interest in. Not anyone else who she viewed as a dear friend...Who knew how she would react if Ayano shared her days with her friends. The uncertainty of her reaction made Ayano decide to never share with her mother.

Her father had been the one she spoke the most with each day when they could find time away from her mother. She told him about Aso, Mujo and Jihi-sensei along with how her classes were. She couldn’t help the warmth flooding in her chest as her father gave her a smile. Hearing about her day seemed to be something he enjoyed and so Ayano made sure to always share with him.

The kitten she had rescued over the summer was growing, convincing her parents to keep him had been quite easy. All it took was her saying ‘please’ and her father caved first before her mother objected.

It was hard to believe a tiny orange fur ball like him was found alone in the playground on a rainy day…He was so cute. Eventually she came to name him Ame and kept many pictures on her phone of him. Perhaps if she ran into Osoro, she could show him just how well Ame was now…

“AYANOOOOOOO!”

“Aso-kun,” she greeted her friend as lunch began, “You’re yelling again.”

“Ha ha, sorry about that,” Aso apologized before watching her take out three bento boxes, “Oh you made extra?”

“It’s for Mujo,” Ayano warned him and made sure to keep the third out of his grasp as he took the one wrapped in yellow, “Jihi-sensei is out today, and he’s been in charge of the infirmary by himself today. I wanted to make him something.” Ayano quickly leaned away as Aso tried to snatch Mujo's lunch from her and quickly stepped around him to go to the infirmary, "You keep trying to take it Aso-kun, I won't make you anything tomorrow."

"Aw! No! Ayanooooo!" Aso whined as he followed behind her, "You know I can't cook, and the cafeteria food doesn't match your cooking! I'm completely dependent on your food now." Ayano rolled her eyes, but her lips were pulling upward into a smile as they continued their way to the infirmary. “Then behave,” she remarks as they get closer, “And you don’t need two lunches. Have some understanding for Mujo, he’s stuck there.”

The poor college student had been texting her since the start of the day. At first boredom, followed by pleas that they visit him. Ayano was already planning too and it was a part of her routine. She smiles a little as she looks at the wrapped lunch before reaching out to open the door. Aso huffs begins her, but he’s smiling as they enter inside.

"Mujo-san, we came to visit," Ayano called out before halting as a young man with brunette hair looked up from his book as he sat on the edge of one of the cots by the desk, "Oh...Um, e-excuse us. Where's Mujo-san?" Ayano frowned a bit at how sudden her voice grows softer, but she ignores it…The man is a stranger in the infirmary and Mujo wasn’t anywhere in sight.

Of course, she would be cautious.

The man slowly closes his book before looking at her and peering around towards Aso, “Sorry...Mujo-kun just had to step out for a sec, um…You’re not injured, are you? I know where the first aid kit is…” Ayano’s lips quirked up a bit as he glances around before she looks towards the cabinet, “No, we’re both fine. Um…The kit’s in the cabinet.”

“Oh…Oh wait, are you Ayano-chan?” The man smiled before getting up, “Aw, you are quite a cute girl. No wonder Mujo-kun can’t stop talking about you.” From behind Aso’s hands rested on Ayano’s shoulders and gently tugged her to the side as he leaned forward, “Uh, dude…Who are you?” Aso questioned as his hands stayed on her shoulders to which she gently brushed off. Though at least with Aso’s closeness, she felt a little comforted as the man stayed at the edge of her personal bubble. The man blinked before chuckling, “Oh right, sorry! I’m Mido Rana, I’m Mujo-kun’s roommate.”

Roommate?

Ayano frowned as she recalled her past conversations with Mujo before letting herself blink, “Oh! You’re his new roommate!” She slowly allows herself to give him a smile before bowing to him, “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Ayano Aishi.”

“As I am with you,” Mido bowed back before pausing and looking towards Aso, “And you are?”

“Wow, okay,” Aso laughed as he bowed slightly to the man, “I guess Mujo-san really doesn’t like me!”

“That’s not true,” Ayano huffed, “You’re just a little rowdy, but Mujo-san does like you Aso-kun.” The raven-haired girl pointed to Aso, “This is Aso-kun, he’s a friend of mine as well as to Mujo-san.”

“Oh! So, you’re the athlete!” the brunette man laughed before lightly patting her friend on the shoulder, “Don’t worry. Mujo-kun talks about you.”

“Good things I hope,” Aso lightly laughed only to pause as Mido cleared his throat, “Oh come on! I’m not that rowdy!” Ayano turns around, her finger pointing to the cabinet, “Aso-kun, just last week you almost-“

Aso quickly pressed his hand lightly over her mouth, Ayano’s eyes narrowing before shoving his arm away, “We don’t speak of it.”

“We need to speak of it, you nearly made it tilt over,” Ayano spoke up before looking to Mido, “We were just visiting Mujo-san to give him lunch…Well, lunch I made.” She held up the wrapped lunch in her hands to Mido, leaning away as Aso again tried to snatch it from her hands.

“Aso-kun. You have your own,” Ayano scolded the boy before giving Mido a weak attempt of a smile, “Is it possible I can leave this with you to give to him?” Mido smirked before offering a hand out towards her, “Of course I’ll-“

“Don’t listen to his lies! He’ll eat it!”

Mujo’s voice rang out throughout the room, startling Ayano and Aso as he brushed past them. He let out a grunt as he slid on the floor and yanked Mido by the collar. The action forcing Mido to step away from the two teens, “Mujo-kun, really?”

The pink haired college student managed to right himself before he could fall onto the floor and released his hold on Mido. Panting, Mujo cleared his throat as he pointed towards Mido who gave him a questioning look. “He would keep it, but then he’d start to eat it!”

“Now you make me sound greedy,” Mido chuckled as he gave Ayano a wink, “Though, he isn’t lying. I’ve really heard good things about you Ayano-chan. Especially your cooking, which Mujo-kun never wants to share with me.”

“She makes food for me, for me Mido,” Mujo huffed as he gave Ayano a smile, “Sorry Ayano-chan, I had to go to my car to get my phone charger…Because someone decided to not properly give it back to me when he was done.” Mido snickered before waving a hand dismissively to Mujo, “It was still left intact Mujo-kun.”

“One time,” Mujo huffed as he glared at his friend, “One-time Mido and you threw your charger at me instead of handing it over to me like a normal person. You know my reflexes are awful.” Mido shrugs only to have Mujo huff as they continued to lightly bicker back and forth.

“Wow, so…This is new,” Aso whispered to Ayano as the two of them watched Mujo lightly poke at Mido only to let out a hiss as the other tried to poke him back. “I don’t think I’ve seen Mujo-san act like this at all. Didn’t know he had friends.”

“Be nice,” Ayano lightly scolded Aso as she fought back against the urge to allow herself to smile at the two in front of her. Even if the conversation seemed to be a minor argument, both were smiling and that made Ayano…Content?

Perhaps pleased that Mujo had another side of himself and that he had a friend much closer in age to him as well as Mido being a very nice person. Aso sighed loudly beside her as he cleared his throat, “Uh, guys? I know you both are busy, but we’re hungry?”

“Oh right!” Mujo walked towards Ayano before grinning as she presented him his bento, “I always look forward to your lunches Ayano-chan.”

“I’m happy to know that,” she giggled lightly to him before walking over to her usual chair to settle down on as Aso made a beeline to one of the free cots. The blond boy wasted no time in untying the cloth around his bento before being properly seated. Mujo rolled his eyes at the teenager as he shoved food into his mouth, “Aso-kun, please remember to chew.”

“I do!”

“Chew Aso-kun,” Ayano lightly teased as she noted how her friend’s mouth was muffled as she began to adjust her hold on her chopsticks only to pause as she noticed how Mido returned back to his cot to read, “You didn’t bring food Rana-san?”

“Hm?” The brunette looked up from his book before waving his hand dismissively to her, “It’s fine Ayano-chan. I’ll be getting something later.” Ayano glanced down to her food before getting up from her chair and walked towards the man. Mido blinked up from his book before tilting his head as she settled beside him. Poking lightly at her food with her chopsticks Ayano took a bit of rice and meat before offering it to Mido, “Here Rana-san.”

“Uh…Ayano-chan are you really-“

Aso stopped speaking as Mido leaned forward and eagerly took the offered food from Ayano’s chopsticks. Ayano could faintly hear Mujo drop something at his desk but didn’t turn to face the assistant as she watched Mido chew. “Well?” Despite Aso and Mujo always praising her cooking, she was often curious by others’ compliments if it was truly good. She watches as Mido swallows, taking a moment to pause before giving her a smile.

His brown eyes seem to shine a bit more as he nods to her, “Delicious Ayano-chan. I can see why Mujo-kun hogs all the food you make for himself now.”

“R-Really?” Ayano’s lips go up into a smile at his words, “Thank you Rana-san.”

“Please, Ayano-chan,” Mido leaned forward a bit, his fingers gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “Call me Mido. I rather we not be so formal with each other dear.” For some reason Ayano felt a bit warmer as he withdrew his hand away, “Alright, M-Mido-san.”

“Ah, such a pretty girl saying my name like that…Definitely something I had looked forward to today,” Mido chuckled as he leaned back. Ayano looked down at her bento before allowing herself to use her chopsticks, only to halt as a hand rested on top of hers.

“Mujo-san?”

“Mido’s used your chopsticks,” the pink haired college student huffed before offering her a wrapped pair of chopsticks to her, “Use these. I’m not allowing germs to be spread in front of me.” Mido let out a snort before nudging Mujo, “Hey, I’m not sick.”

“I’m the one studying medical here,” Mujo objected as he took Ayano’s chopsticks and offered them to his friend, “Take ‘em. And be sure to wipe them after each use and don’t you dare touch any foods Ayano-chan touched.”

“…Are you trying to starve me?” Mido raised an eyebrow as Aso turned around to face them, his eyes narrowed as he offered a napkin over to them both. Odd how Ayano’s face felt hotter now, but soon it disappeared as she noticed a stray piece of rice on the corner of Aso’s lip, “Aso-kun, hold still for a moment.”

“Huh?”

Ayano took a napkin before reaching over and gently patting at her friend’s lips, wiping away the rice before folding the napkin up. “There we go,” Ayano grinned as she set the used napkin beside her, “Sorry Aso-kun. You had some rice on the corner of your lip. I told you to be more careful when you ate.” She didn’t notice how Mujo and Mido both seemed to grow quiet as Aso cleared his throat loudly.

“Uh…Y-Yeah, sorry Ayano-chan. I’ll definitely eat neater and all that,” Aso laughed loudly before returning back to his food.

Ayano smiled right back before unwrapping the chopsticks Mujo gave her and returning to her food. She again failed to notice how Mido was staring at her as Mujo stared at his friend with a look of disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the chapter wasn't my best, but I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you all for reading and for your support. Until next time, see you all then~!


End file.
